CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next
by somewhat117
Summary: Starts off where Rebirth left off, kind of. Not gonna be a long one. Real World x MegaMan BattleNetwork x Yugioh. Branched to Season 2: Battle in a Mew World and Season 2X: The Battle Back Home.
1. That Anime Dimension was Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 1: That Dimension was Really Embarrassing!**

AUTHOR's NOTE: Writing it was pretty embarrassing too…

CS Damon: "There you are! What took you so long?"  
CS Ryan: "Huh? I was saying good-bye PROPERLY this time. Don't try to rush it."  
CS Katy: "See? I think Ryan might have learned something from all this. Maybe you should apply it for when and if you get a girlfriend."  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, IF is the word there."  
CS Ryan: "Hey! Shut your mouth!"

CS Ryan aims a FinalGun right at BurnerMan, but CS Damon holds him back.

CS Damon: "Ryan, I thought you said we had a truce!"  
CS Ryan: "Grr…"  
BurnerMan: "Oh come on. It was just a joke."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, well watch it."  
PlantMan: "The portal exit's coming up."  
CS Ryan: "Finally!"

The portal opens, and drops them all down about 20 feet or so. Everyone's fine, but CS Damon's car is completely totaled.

CS Ryan: "And you didn't have the portal drop us somewhere where we wouldn't fall flat on our face because!?"  
CS Katy: "Don't look at me!"  
BurnerMan: "Ow! Damn it! Our portals are better than this!"  
PlantMan: "You mean MY portals! You couldn't design shit!"  
BubbleMan: "I could, blub!"  
BurnerMan: "Shit, maybe."  
BubbleMan: "Hey! I'll blub you for that!"  
ShadeMan: "We're going."

ShadeMan teleports away.

PlantMan: "Right. Guys, let's go."

PlantMan and BubbleMan teleport away.

BurnerMan: "Hey CS."  
CS Ryan: "…What?"  
BurnerMan: "Next time, your head's on my trophy wall."

BurnerMan teleports away.

CS Ryan: "Grr … we'll see about that."  
CS Katy: "Hey look, it's SciLab!"  
CS Ryan: "Well at least Damon did something right."  
CS Damon: "Noooo!"  
CS Ryan: "What now!?"

They turn to see CS Damon totally freaking out over his ruined car.

CS Damon: (crying) "And the paint job was brand-new!"  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop) "And I thought the only thing he cared about was children's trading cards…"  
CS Katy: "Can we just go already!?"  
CS Ryan: "Come on." (drags CS Damon)

They all transform out of their CyberSuits and walk into the building, and not literally…

Ryan: "We're back!"  
Jeff: "Welcome home, guys!"  
Karl: "How was it?"  
Ryan: "Let's just say … it could have ran a WHOLE lot smoother…"  
Damon: "Yeah, you guys won't be the only ones explaining stuff."  
Ryan: "And let's just say that, like in Vegas, some things STAY there."  
Katy: "Huh? Like what?"  
Ryan: "I've said too much!"  
Katy: "Oh, that. What happened during those few days when you disappeared, huh? You still didn't tell us."  
Ryan: "NOTHING! It's not like we did it or anything! Uh…"  
Everyone else: (sweat drop)  
Ryan: "Me and my big mouth…"  
Andy: "What's this? Ryan almost scored!?"

Ryan punches Andy and sends him flying into a wall.

Ryan: "Sometimes, even your accuracy scares me…"  
Karl: "What happened?"  
Jeff: "Ryan, have you been taking steroids or something!?"  
Ryan: "Hell no!"

Later on, in the conference room.

Jeff: "Okay, first of all, we did some research while you guys were away. Here's what we got."

Jeff pulls down a enormous map showing what looks like a spider web.

Ryan: "Um, okay…?"  
Katy: "Pretty!"  
Jeff: "This here, is the Dimensional Web. Essentially, this is what all the dimensions look like connected. All these lines are Dimensional Tunnels, which you used with the portal to travel between them."  
Damon: "So each dot on that map is a separate dimension?"  
Jeff: "Yeah. Right now, this is just a rough estimate on their placements, but it's probably incorrect. All we can assume is that there's billions of different dimensions out there. When you travel to more of them, we'll be able to map it better."  
Katy: "Cool! It looks just like the most absolutely perfect spider web!"  
Ryan: "And the Darkloids are obviously trying to make it the most absolutely perfectly destroyed spider web."  
Katy: "What happened to the spider?"  
Damon: "I ate him."  
Katy: "Eww…"  
Jeff: "Back on topic, guys. Stop quoting Family Guy. Anyways, here's the major problem. See the middle of the Dimensional Web here…"  
Ryan: "Yeah, it looks like that one dimension in the middle connects to every other dimension on the map."  
Jeff: "That's … the Darkloids' dimension."  
Ryan: "What? How do you know that!?"  
Jeff: "Simple. The DarkPower readings are so high, it's messing up our radar all the way in our world."  
Katy: "But if the Darkloids have access to every dimension, we're all doomed!"

Katy starts crying for some random reason.

Damon: "Oh come on! It's not that bad!"  
Ryan: "Someone get me a bucket! It's happening again!"

Damon quickly rushes to the janitor's office, grabs a pail, and brings it back.

Damon: "Here!"  
Ryan: "'Bout time!"

Ryan sticks his head in the bucket, and has a massive nosebleed. He then pulls his head out, blood dripping down his face.

Ryan: "Kleenex, anyone?"

A bit later, Ryan's washing all the blood off his face in the washroom, and everyone else is continuing with the meeting. Ryan and Katy's father has also joined the meeting after hearing this.

Ryan's Dad: "What happened? Is my son okay?"  
Damon: (sweat drop) "Well, it's not a disease or anything, but…"  
Ryan's Dad: "But…?"  
Damon: "You see, Ryan's now part vampire. And as in vampire, I mean freaky, blood-making, nose-bleeding vampire."

Everyone else looks at him with freaked-out looks on their faces, then all yell at the same time: "WHAT!?"

Ryan: (walks in) "Yeah, and you'll trigger me to have a nosebleed if I'm near anyone emitting any emotion of sadness. So watch it, okay?"  
Katy: "It means Ryan can't go to a chick flick with his girlfriend."  
Ryan: "I don't have a girlfriend!"  
Katy: "Not yet. You never know. Someone might actually fall for you. But I hardly doubt it."  
Ryan: "You know, I might punch you, but Dad's here and I don't want to pay a hospital bill."  
Katy: "Like you could do anything to me?"  
Ryan: "Remember when I send Andy flying into a wall?"  
Andy: "Yeah, and it hurt too!"  
Jeff: "BACK ON TOPIC, PEOPLE!"  
Karl: "Uh, guys… We've got a problem here."  
Jeff: "What is it?"  
Karl: "While you were all arguing, I put 'blood-making, nose-bleeding vampire' into Google, and…"  
Ryan: "And what?"  
Karl: "Apparently, there's an anime where the main character is just that!"  
Ryan: "…! What? Let me see… oh shit!"  
Katy: "What!?"  
Ryan: "That character in this anime, it IS Karin!"  
Katy & Damon: "No way!"  
Ryan: "Karl, gimme that computer… Oh geez, it's all here. Almost everyone listed here is someone I met in the other dimension! No way…"  
Jeff: "Are you trying to say that…"  
Ryan: "The dimension we just came back from … it's based in this anime!"

Dramatic music plays.

Ryan: "Stephen, turn off the stereo."  
Stephen: "Sorry."

…To Be Continued.


	2. Napalm Burn

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 2: Napalm Burn**

Ryan: "So that's what it was, huh? That entire dimension, based off an anime? Of all the places to go!"  
Bass: "Oh, stop complaining. It's not like you knew beforehand, right?"  
Ryan: "I guess…"

Karl bursts into the room.

Karl: "Ryan! We've got trouble!"

A few minutes later, in the conference room.

Jeff: "He's back, guys."  
Ryan: "Who's back?"

Jeff brings up a hologram screen.

Jeff: "For the past few days, we've had a single Darkloid popping up in multiple parts of the city, destroying buildings and cars and stuff."  
Stephen: "He's quite descriptive, huh?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, whatever you want, huh?"  
Jeff: "His name is NapalmMan, and he's one nasty Darkloid. So far, we haven't been able to take him down."  
Damon: "What part of the city is he in now?"  
Jeff: "Currently … Transcona."  
Ryan: "Trashcona? Come on, do we have to? That place gives me the creeps."  
Andy: "Hey, last time is the North End, and you REALLY don't want to go there."  
Stephen: "Well, I mean, if that Darkloid was in the Charleshood, we'd have to stop him."  
Ryan: "Charleshood? It's Charleswood!"  
Stephen: "Well, sorry. Forgive me for using slang."  
Ryan: "Nice job, you're dissing OUR part of the city!"  
Damon: "It's not mine."  
Ryan: "No one cares about your part of the city."  
Damon: "Hmph. Fine then. Remind me not to help if it's your house getting blown up."  
Ryan: "Likewise. Look, can we just go now? I mean, really. Don't we have a reputation to keep or something?"  
Jeff: "Right. Karl, Ryan and I will go. Andy, Damon, Stephen. Monitor the rest of the city. Contact us if there's any more activity. We don't know what they might try."  
Everyone else: "Right!"

About 10 minutes later…

CS Ryan: "Jeff, I thought you said he blows up buildings and stuff. Well, I don't see anything getting blown up."  
CS Jeff: "Karl?"  
CS Karl: "He's here. He's just hiding."  
CS Jeff: "Well, since you have SearchMan's powers, you're the best choice for this. Find him."  
CS Karl: "Roger."  
CS Ryan: "I'll check from the air."

They all split up.

CS Ryan: "Bass, anything on the radar?"  
Bass: "Nothing yet. Maybe this was just a hoax."  
CS Ryan: "It better not be."  
Bass: "Ryan, look out!"  
CS Ryan: "Huh?!"

Suddenly, a large fireball flies at CS Ryan from the ground. It hits him and sends him flying, crashing into the ground.

CS Ryan: "Ow… Guys, I've been hit!"  
NapalmMan: "You're the new God of Destruction? Pathetic."

NapalmMan teleports in.

NapalmMan: "If it was Bass, he would have noticed the attack, blocked it, and already had taken me down."  
CS Ryan: "Why you…!"  
Bass: "Ryan, cool it! He's just trying to piss you off!"  
NapalmMan: "Yes, listen to Bass. He obviously knows a lot more than you do. Fighting a worthless human is nothing but practice to me!"

NapalmMan aims and fires again, causing a large explosion.

CS Jeff: "What the?"  
CS Karl: "I found NapalmMan. Looks like he found Ryan already!"  
CS Jeff: "Drat! Gotta hurry!"

Meanwhile, CS Ryan still getting blown away by NapalmMan.

CS Ryan: "Ahhh!"

CS Ryan gets blown away by NapalmMan's attack and slides along the ground. His arm's bleeding from the last shot.

NapalmMan: "See, I told you this was practice!"  
CS Karl: "Scope Blaster!"

CS Karl blasts NapalmMan's arm, doing minimal damage.

NapalmMan: "Hmm? You two? Don't you ever give up?"  
CS Jeff: "Not likely! Ryan, you okay?"  
CS Ryan: "Stay back…!"  
CS Jeff: "Huh? Are you insane, your arm's bleeding!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm fine!"

CS Ryan's arm explodes in a spray of blood. The blood on his arm quickly disappears, showing that his wound has healed completely.

CS Jeff: "How the!?"  
CS Karl: "No human could do that!?"  
NapalmMan: "What!? I had you finished!"  
CS Ryan: "Not … even … close! Vampire … Evolution!"

CS Ryan grows red vampire wings out of his back and transforms into his vampire form.

NapalmMan: "Impossible! Not even Bass had this kind of power before!"  
CS Jeff: "Is this the vampire power he acquired … in the other dimension!?"  
CS Ryan: "Blood Laser!"

CS Ryan fires a red laser right at NapalmMan, knocking him to the ground.

NapalmMan: "Hey, that smarts! Napalm Cannon!"

NapalmMan fires at CS Ryan with his arm cannons.

CS Ryan: "Get Ability Program!"

CS Ryan absorbs NapalmMan's attack.

CS Ryan: "Now get a load of this! Thanks for your power, NapalmMan! Activate, NapalmSoul!"

CS Ryan's armor transforms into a form that resembles NapalmMan.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It looks like MegaMan's NapalmSoul in MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan (GBA), but CS Ryan obviously has vampire wings still right now.

CS Jeff: "Using Bass's own Get Ability Program, Ryan copied and…"  
CS Karl: "…duplicated NapalmMan's power. Awesome!"  
NapalmMan: "No fair!"  
CS Ryan: "I thought you said this was a war? Go, Napalm Barrage!"  
NapalmMan: "Argh!"

CS Ryan aims the two cannons on his shoulders right at NapalmMan and opens fire, completely destroying him.

CS Ryan: "Game over, Darkloid."

CS Ryan reverts to his normal CyberSuit form.

CS Jeff: "Ryan! That was awesome! You obliterated him!"  
CS Ryan: "If you couldn't have dealt with that before, then you guys still need a lot of practice."  
CS Jeff: "What? Come on!"

Elsewhere, at the Darkloid base…  
LaserMan: "ShadeMan, where did you go!?"  
ShadeMan: "I went to the other dimension. I may be a Darkloid, but I still have other obligations to uphold."  
LaserMan: "Fine."  
ElecMan: "LaserMan, sir. NapalmMan has been destroyed apparently. Here's the video uplink."  
LaserMan: "Hmm. So he's gotten even stronger. Using Bass's copy ability AND a new transformation on top of that. You wouldn't happen to know anything on this, would you ShadeMan?"  
ShadeMan: "What? It's of no concern, I can assure you of that!"  
LaserMan: "If you know any information, it'd be best to inform us of it, unless that head of yours isn't very comfortable on your shoulders right now."  
ShadeMan: "Grr…"

…To Be Continued.


	3. Check It Out!

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 3: Check It Out!**

BrightMan: "Check it out! Looks like those Cyber-whatevers took out NapalmMan! Looks like it's time for me to light up the action!"

Later, at SciLab…

Ryan: "Guys, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor!"  
Jeff: "Yeah right. Your arm was bleeding like mad before!"  
Ryan: "IS it bleeding now? No. Then I'm fine!"  
Jeff: "Oh, like it doesn't heal that fast!"  
Ryan: "I'm a bloody vampire, for god's sakes! Got a better explanation?"  
Jeff: "…No."  
Ryan: "Good, now give it up."

The alarm goes off.

Jeff: "Not again!"

They run into the conference room.

Ryan: "I thought we just dealt with a Darkloid! There's another?"  
Karl: "Yeah, this time it's … the concert hall."  
Ryan: "Alright, time to kick more Darkloid butt!"  
Andy: "I'm going with you this time. I'm not getting left out anymore!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, about time we renewed your character in this story…"

Soon after, CS Ryan and CS Andy storm the concert hall.

CS Ryan: "Hey, no one's here."  
CS Andy: "Doubt it. Isn't it always like this?"  
CS Ryan: "Pretty much. Let's check the main stage area."

They walk onto the stage. Soon after, all the lights turn on and aim at them.

CS Ryan: "Ack!"  
CS Andy: "Who did that!?"  
BrightMan: "Check it out!"

BrightMan jumps down from the rafters.

BrightMan: "I kick everyone out, and the Cyber-whatevers come to fight back. No justice, huh?"  
CS Ryan: "We're CyberWarriors!"  
BrightMan: "Check it out! This guy's got some attitude!"  
CS Andy: "Who IS this guy?"  
CS Ryan: "Some really lame Darkloid. He showed up and screwed up the last match of the Regional Duel Monsters tournament Damon and I entered."  
BrightMan: "Oh yeah, forgot I did that!"  
CS Ryan: "Whatever. It's not like I want payback for that."  
BrightMan: "Whatever. I gotta do my job, so check this out! DarkChip, DarkThunder!"

BrightMan fires a dark-coloured thunderbolt at CS Ryan and CS Andy. They both jump out of the way.

CS Ryan: "Lame!"  
CS Andy: "My turn! BattleChip, CyberSword!"

CS Andy charges at BrightMan.

BrightMan: "Ha! Bright Beam!"

BrightMan fires blinding lights from his eyes, blinding CS Andy.

CS Andy: "Ack!"  
CS Ryan: "FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires his arm cannon at BrightMan. BrightMan barely dodges it.

BrightMan: "No fair? Two on one? DarkThunder!"

BrightMan fires another thunderbolt, this one hitting CS Ryan and sending him flying into the wall.

CS Ryan: "Ow…"  
CS Andy: "Erg … Hey! I can see now!"  
BrightMan: "Oh really!? Watch this!"

BrightMan does a spin kick and kicks CS Andy right in the face, knocking him down. He gets back up.

CS Andy: "Whatever. BattleChip, WideSword!"

CS Andy arms himself with a second sword.

CS Andy: "And now, BattleChip LongSword!"

CS Andy activates the third sword and raises them into the air. They combine into a single, large sword.

BrightMan: "Check it out! That's really bright!"  
CS Andy: "Program Advance, LifeSword!"

CS Andy swings the LifeSword, creating a shockwave that sends BrightMan flying through the roof of the building.

BrightMan: "Check it out! I'm blasting off!"

BrightMan crashes back down on the stage.

CS Andy: "Now get lost."  
BrightMan: "Check it out, I'm leaving! Okay?"

BrightMan teleports away.

CS Ryan: "Wait, wait, wait. You know how to do a Program Advance!?'  
CS Andy: "Yep! You guys weren't the only ones getting stronger."  
CS Ryan: "I have to say, I'm actually impressed by you. For once."  
CS Andy: "Well, get used to it. I just keep improving!"

Meanwhile, at the Darkloids' base…

BrightMan: "Check it out, LaserMan! I got … wasted…"

BrightMan falls flat on his face.

LaserMan: "Idiot. You really are useless, aren't you. DrillMan!"  
DrillMan: "Yeah, what?"  
LaserMan: "Take this DarkChip. See what amusement you can scrounge up."  
DrillMan: "Hoo boy! This'll be fun!"

…To Be Continued.


	4. Deconstruction

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 4: Deconstruction**

A few hours after BrightMan's appearance…

In a construction area, all the workers are busy repairing a building recently damaged by the Darkloids.

And inside one of the backhoe computer systems…

ShovelMan: "Shovel! Man, this is hard work. One Navi can't do all this on his own."  
DrillMan: "Then let me help you."  
ShovelMan: "Huh? Who's there?"

Suddenly, the backhoe goes crazy and starts driving madly in the construction site.

Worker: "Quickly! Call the police or something!"

Meanwhile, at SciLab.

Karl: "We've got another one!"  
Damon: "What? Three in one day!"  
Karl: "…Got it. It's at a construction area from a previous Darkloid attack from a few days ago."  
Ryan: "I'll go."  
Damon: "Alone? I mean, I'll go with you."  
Ryan: "Nah, I'm fine. You can take the next one."  
Damon: "Alright…"  
Ryan: "Whatever. Later!"

About 10 minutes later, at the construction site.

Ryan: "Okay, now where is that…"

The backhoe breaks down a wall and drives right at Ryan.

Ryan: "Oh geez!"

Ryan quickly transforms into CS Ryan and uses his jetpack to get out of the way.

CS Ryan: "Perfect. Just perfect. Just one well-aimed buster shot'll…"  
Bass: "I'm not reading any Darkloids in there. It's a civilian Navi!"  
CS Ryan: "So what? It's still goin' down."  
Bass: "No! Let me reason with the NetNavi, okay?"  
CS Ryan: "What?! Some God of Destruction you are… And how do you think I'm supposed to get you in there? I'm not gonna land on that thing!"  
Bass: "There's a radio dish on a nearby building. Jack me into that and I can use the radio signal and stream over to the backhoe's steering system."  
CS Ryan: "Fine, fine."

CS Ryan flies onto the roof and transforms back to normal.

CS Ryan: "It's all you now. Jack in! Bass, Power Up!"

Bass enters the radio's computer system.

Bass: "Okay, transferring!"

Bass transfers to the backhoe's steering system.

Bass: "Hey? Hello?"  
ShovelMan: "Shovel! Shovel!"  
Bass: "He's not listening… Whatever! Shooting Buster!"

Bass fires at the Navi, but the attack bounces off.

Bass: "What the? How'd he?"

ShovelMan turns around.

Bass: "Wait a minute, I didn't sense that before. He's got a DarkAura on!"  
ShovelMan: "Shovel!"

ShovelMan charges at Bass.

Bass: "He's been corrupted by DarkPower! Darn it!"

Bass fires again, but the attack bounces off.

Bass: "Drat!"  
Ryan: "FinalGun, Download!"  
Bass: "Ryan, wait!"

Ryan downloads the FinalGun chip and Bass is forced to fire it, deleting ShovelMan in a single blast.

Ryan: "I couldn't wait. Sorry."  
Bass: "There could have been another way, Ryan! I just had to try!"  
DrillMan: "There wouldn't have been anything you could've done anyway, Bass!"

DrillMan bursts out from under the ground.

Bass: "DrillMan!"  
DrillMan: "You've gotten soft, Bass! These humans have really done it in for you, haven't they!"  
Ryan: "You don't know anything! How could a Darkloid like you know anything about that!"  
DrillMan: "And you're even letting that human defend you? Pathetic!"  
Bass: "Grr…"  
DrillMan: "It won't even be worth it taking you out. I might as well just finish off your human partner instead!"

DrillMan disappears.

Bass: "Ryan, pull me outta here!"  
Ryan: "Right!"

DrillMan appears in the real world right behind Ryan.

DrillMan: "Drill Mode!"

DrillMan converts into a drill rocket and flies towards Ryan.

Ryan: "CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan quickly transforms and jumps out of the way.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires at DrillMan, but the attack bounces off.

CS Ryan: "Oh come on!"  
DrillMan: "Time to make you into swiss cheese, kid!"  
CS Ryan: "Ergh…"  
??: "Meddy Capsule!"

A capsule bomb flies from out of nowhere and blows up in DrillMan's face.

DrillMan: "Whaa! Who did that!?"  
CS Sarah: "Haha, I'm back!"

CS Sarah jumps onto the roof.

CS Ryan: "Sarah!? No way!"  
CS Sarah: "How's it going, Ryan?"  
CS Ryan: "Great, now that you're here!"  
DrillMan: "Whatever! Two on one isn't fair, but this DarkChip'll even the odds!"

DrillMan activates his DarkAura chip again.

CS Ryan: "Not again…"  
CS Sarah: "Light Capsule!"

CS Sarah throws a capsule at the DarkAura, destroying it.

CS Ryan: "Wow! I never knew you could do that!?"  
CS Sarah: "Dark Power has a natural weakness to healing power. Good thing Meddy's a recovery Navi!"  
DrillMan: "I say, where'd my DarkAura go?"  
CS Ryan: "I'm sick of this. It's over! BattleChip, TankCannon!"  
DrillMan: "Ack!"

CS Ryan arms himself with a bazooka weapon and opens fire on DrillMan, completely destroying him.

CS Ryan: "Heh! How was that?"  
CS Sarah: "Perfect!"

CS Sarah runs up to CS Ryan and hugs him.

CS Ryan: (blush) "Sarah!? Are you okay?"  
CS Sarah: "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
CS Ryan: (blush) "Oh, no reason…"

Later, back at SciLab…

Sarah: "Guys, I want to join the rest of you!"  
Jeff: "What!? We can't just allow you to do that!"  
Sarah: "Oh, it'll be fine, right Ryan?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess…"  
Sarah: "See, I've got his approval. So, can I? Please?"  
Jeff: 'Ummm … Fine."  
Sarah: "Yay! I'm in!"

Sarah hugs Ryan again.

Ryan: (blush) "Sarah, don't do that. It's … kind of awkward."  
Sarah: "Oh, sorry."  
Ryan: "Wait, that's not what I meant, I … um…"  
Sarah: "Nevermind, okay?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Okay…"

…To Be Continued. I HATED ShovelMan so much in MegaMan StarForce … and all those other stupid useless Navis too.


	5. The Hiitard Virus

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 5: The Hiitard Virus**

The next day…

Ryan: "Ugh, don't want another one of those days again."  
Bass: "What, 3 Darkloids too tough for you?"  
Ryan: "Don't even think that this is a joke. Some of those situations could've gotten worse. Well, BrightMan couldn't, but…"

The alarm goes off.

Bass: "Spoke too soon?"  
Ryan: "I REALLY don't need this today."

Later, in the main computer room, Jeff and Karl are typing away on the main computer.

Ryan: "What now?"  
Jeff: "We have an internal system problem. We have a massive virus problem in the main computer system."  
Karl: "The amazing thing is, it got through the firewall without really breaking it down. It just … walked right through it."  
Sarah: "What happened?"

Sarah runs in.

Ryan: "What are you doing here?"  
Sarah: "I'm a CyberWarrior now, silly."  
Ryan: "Right…"  
Jeff: "Ryan, you mind taking care of the virus. We have GutsMan and SearchMan scanning the firewall right now."  
Ryan: "Sure. Alright Bass, Jack in and Power Up!"

Bass enters the main SciLab server.

Bass: "I'm reading the virus, but I don't even see it."  
Ryan: "Keep looking. It has to be there."

Almost immediately, a weird-looking virus appears. It looks like about 20 different animals, all mashed together into a disfigured shape.

Bass: "That's…?"  
Ryan: "…A virus? What the hell made that!?"  
Jeff: "Obviously a hacker with no skills."  
Sarah: "It looks hideous…"  
Karl: "Probably made by quite the idiot…"  
Damon: "Is it just me, or does that thing look completely **HIITARTED**!?"  
Ryan & Jeff & Karl: "Agreed."  
Sarah: "Huh? I don't get it."  
Ryan: "It's probably best if you don't. It's a long story and…"  
Bass: "Can we just delete the damn thing? It's corrupting the network by just standing there!"

The odd-looking virus starts dancing weirdly.

Bass: "Uh, guys, have you ever seen a dancing virus?"  
Stephen: "Hey, that must be from that new reality show, 'Cyber-Dancing with the Stars'!"  
Everyone else: (sweat drop)  
Ryan: "Stephen, when did you show up?"  
Stephen: "I was here the whole time!"  
Andy: "Me too!"  
Bass: "Can I get some attention here?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Sorry! Go ahead and blast it. Sheesh, you need to be told to do that?"  
Bass: "Ugh ... Shooting Buster!"

Bass fires at the virus, but not dealing enough damage to delete it.

Ryan: "Oh come on, that should have done it!"  
Bass: "Yeah, I know. But this thing's too damn stubborn to die!"

Bass fires again, this time knocking it down, but it gets up and just stands there.

Ryan: "Not working…!"  
Bass: "Ryan, let's try a FullSynchro."  
Ryan: "Sounds good."  
Ryan & Bass: "FullSynchro!"

Bass begins to glow, and an illusion of Ryan appears behind them as they synchronize.

Ryan: "Go!"  
Bass: "EarthBreaker!"

Bass slams the ground with his hand, releasing shockwaves and completely destroying the virus.

Ryan: "That's game!"  
Bass: "Guys, there's a problem!"  
Ryan: "What now?"  
Bass: "That virus had a second delete function, and it activated when it itself got deleted! It's infecting the whole server, and I can't stop it!"  
Jeff: "Scanning for infected areas. Hmm, only one spot?"  
Sarah: "Which one?"  
Jeff: "Just the ASDMHTP."  
Ryan: "The what?"  
Jeff: "The 'Aperture Science Duel Monsters Holographic Training Program'."  
Damon: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo…"  
Ryan: "Are you done?"  
Damon: "…Perhaps…"

Meanwhile, in an unknown location…

Hiita: "It excellent, Hiitarted Virus v1.0 has success virus hack system, lol."

…To Be Continued.


	6. ASDMHTP Pt1

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 6: ASDMHTP - ****Aperture Science Duel Monsters Holographic Training Program Part 1**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Longest … title … evar!

The next day, at SciLab…

Damon: "I can't believe it! It was my invention, and someone just HAD to hack it!"  
Ryan: "Alright already, I get it. You made it. You're proud of it. Shut up already!"

They enter a large room.

Damon: "Check it out!"  
Ryan: "You aren't BrightMan!"

The large room has holographic projectors in every corner, and a computer station on the side.

Damon: "So, how do you expect to fix this thing?"  
Ryan: "We have to find out exactly what part of it got hacked, and the only way is to run the program."

Damon goes to the computer station and begins typing.

Damon: "Okay, loading your opponent."  
Ryan: "Right."

The hologram system starts up, and a hologram of Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!, duh!) appears in front of Ryan, with his Duel Disk ready.

Ryan: "So this thing imitates Yu-Gi-Oh! characters?"  
Yami Yugi: "It's time to Duel!"  
Ryan: "Guess so… Alright then, Get Your Game On!"

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Yami Yugi: 4000)

Ryan: (Draws.) "Okay, I'll summon 'Masked Dragon' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1100) in Attack mode. And I'll throw down a face-down. Now, let's see what this hologram can do."  
Yami Yugi: "I draw!" (Draws.)  
Ryan: _"Nothing wrong so far…"  
_Yami Yugi: "For first move, me be summon 'Celtic Guardian' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1200) in Attacker mode. That enders turn."  
Ryan: "…Oh my god, Yugi's gone **HIITARTED**!"  
Damon: "You don't think…?"  
Ryan: "No, there's no fucking way that Hiita person could EVER design a computer virus. Right?"  
Damon: "Hey, you never know…"  
Ryan: "Just perfect." (Draws.) "'Masked Dragon', attack his 'Celtic Guardian'!"

'Masked Dragon' and 'Celtic Guardian' attack and destroy each other.

Ryan: "And now, 'Masked Dragon's' effect activates! So I summon 'Different Dimension Dragon' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1500) in Attack mode! Now it can attack you directly!"

'Different Dimension Dragon' attacks Yami Yugi directly.

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Yami Yugi: 2800)

Ryan: "That's it."  
Yami Yugi: "It be my turn." (Draws.) "I activate 'Pot o' Greed'. This allows a double draw cardo from Deck. (Draws 2.) "And now summon 'Watapon' (ATK 200 / DEF 300) to field. Since it added to my handy-hand by effect of Potted Greed', it be super-wacky-tobaccy Special Summon. And me Tribute for 'Dark Magician Girl'!" (ATK 2000 / DEF 1700)  
Ryan: "Oh perfect… Damon, your Yami Yugi program's been infected."  
Damon: "Bummer. If the monster was a bit weaker, 'Different Dimension Dragon's' effect would have let it survive."  
Ryan: "Aren't you even the least bit worried about your program!?"  
Yami Yugi: "'Dark Magician Girl', destroy his DD fuck-up dragon with Black Burninger!"  
Damon: "It's Black Burning! Get it right!"  
Ryan: _"Now he cares…"_

'Dark Magician Girl' destroys 'Different Dimension Dragon'.

(LP: Ryan: 3200 / Yami Yugi: 2800)

Yami Yugi: "I'll play one cardo face-downer from hand and end turn. Now go, weakly Duelist!"  
Ryan: "Bout time!" (Draws.)  
Damon: "Did it just say … 'weakly Duelist'?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, so… Oh shit, Hiita DID make that virus! Whatever. I activate 'Ancient Rules', and Special Summon 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'! (ATK 3000 / DEF 2500) Attack with White Lightning!"

'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' destroys 'Dark Magician Girl'.

(LP: Ryan: 3200 / Yami Yugi: 1800)

Ryan: "I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."  
Yami Yugi: "Me go now." (Draws.) "Me go swirly fusion ('Polymerization'). Me monsters 'Dark Magician' (ATK 2500 / DEF 2100) and 'Buster Blader' (ATK 2600 / DEF 2300) spin together. Bladerific!"  
Ryan: "Oh … my … gawd!"  
Damon: "Oh shit! 'Dark Paladin' (ATK 2900 / DEF 2400). Ryan must regret running Dragons now!"  
Yami Yugi: "Now me 'Dark-Jew Paladin' (Dark Paladin (ATK 4400), unleash you Jewfish Magic Chili Bowl!!1"

'**Dark Paladin'** destroys 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'.

(LP: Ryan: 1800 / Yami Yugi: 1800)

Yami Yugi: "'Dark-Jew Paladin' embowled your Dragon! You now not have hell chance in win. Ending my lovely turn."  
Ryan: "WOW! Hiitard really went overboard with this virus." (Draws.) "I'll place a monster in Defense mode and throw down 2 face-downs. I guess that's it."  
Damon: "Come on Ryan! You have nothing better?"  
Ryan: "Screw off! I'm doing the best I can! Haven't you realized my Deck runs on luck!?"  
Yami Yugi: "Me make move now." (Draws.) "Me play 'Premature Burial'. It cost me my life (800 life points) but worth it. Now me play 'Girl of Magical Hot Dog' ('Dark Magician Girl' (ATK 2000 / DEF 1700)). She now gain 300 point due to 'Boy of Chili Dog' ('Dark Magician') in the pot." ('Graveyard')

(LP: Ryan: 1800 / Yami Yugi: 1000)

Ryan: "Man, how Hiitarted can you get?"  
Yami Yugi: "Hot Dog Girl blast crunchy face-down. Wiener Wand!"  
Damon: "It's DARK BURNING!!"

'Dark Magician Girl' destroys Ryan's face-down 'Twin-Headed Behemoth' (ATK 1500 / DEF 1200)

Ryan: "Hmph."  
Yami Yugi: "Me Jew-Paladin blasts you life!"  
Ryan: "Not so fast! Go, 'Scapegoat'! Now I get 4 'Sheep Tokens' (ATK 0 / DEF 0) summoned to my field in Defense mode."  
Yami Yugi: "Paladin blasty you baa-baa little lamb."

One of the 'Sheep Tokens' is destroyed.

Yami Yugi: "Turn be done honey."  
Damon: (sweat drop) "Man, Hiita went way overboard with this."  
Ryan: "I'm pretty sure I said that already. Back to the Duel, on my End Phase, 'Twin-Headed Behemoth' returns to my field with 1000 Attack and Defense points and in Defense mode."

'Twin-Headed Behemoth' (ATK 1000 / DEF 1000) appears on Ryan's field.

Ryan: "My turn now." (Draws.) "I sacrifice my 3 remaining 'Scapegoats' to summon 'Destiny Hero - Plasma' (ATK 1900 / DEF 600) in Attack mode!"  
Yami Yugi: "Thou weakly cardo have not chance in chili of spicing me monster."  
Ryan: "It will when I use its ability! Now … absorb his 'Dark Paladin'!

'Destiny Hero - Plasma' absorbs 'Dark Paladin'.

Ryan: "That's not all. 'Plasma' gains attack points equal to half of the original attack points of the monster it absorbed. So now, it's at 3350 Attack points!"  
Yami Yugi: "Oh poopie!"  
Ryan: "You said it! Now 'Plasma', blast his 'Dark Magician Girl'!"

'Destiny Hero - Plasma' destroys 'Dark Magician Girl'.

(LP: Ryan: 1800 / Yami Yugi: 0)

Yami Yugi: "No mofo!!1"

The hologram of Yami Yugi finally shuts down.

Ryan: "And that's game!"  
Damon: "Do you have to say that all the time?"  
Ryan: "Shut it. It was your computer that was responsible for this mess."  
Damon "Hey! Don't blame me! It was that Hiitard that did this!"  
Ryan: "Though I have to admit, this is quite an invention. It'll be a great way to train for the next Duel Monsters tournament. _Oh dear god, did I just compliment him? I must be losing my mind. Yeah, that's got to be it._"  
Damon: "Though I have to wonder, is that virus really gone?"

Damon and Ryan stare at the generator…

Ryan: "Why are we staring at it?"  
Damon: "Plot devise, Ryan. Plot devise."

…To Be Continued.


	7. ASDMHTP Pt2

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 7: ASDMHTP - ****Aperture Science Duel Monsters Holographic Training Program Part 2**

Later, back in the ASDMHTP room…

Damon: "Nice job Ryan! You beat Yugi's deck!"  
Ryan: "Who cares?! 1. His deck sucks and 2. It was infected by a computer virus, making the AI worse than the DS games."  
Damon: "So what? A win's a win no matter what."  
Ryan: "But I didn't get rating for it. What kind of a win was that?"  
Sarah: "Hey guys."

Sarah walks in.

Sarah: "How's the repairs going?"  
Ryan: "Repairs? I never knew playing card games was the same as repair work!"  
Sarah: "Sarcastic as always…"  
Damon: "I think I've figured out exactly where the virus is now. Just gotta… What the!?"  
Computer: "Not so fast!"  
Everyone else: "Huh?"  
Ryan: "I thought we shut it down!?"  
Computer: "I beat once but never be beat again, ha lol!"  
Damon: "Prove it! I'll take you on!"  
Ryan: "No. I'll take this one too. Repair work's kind of fun!"  
Damon: "Look, you've proven yourself. Now I must do the same."  
Ryan: "Why do you have to sound so full of yourself? It's a fucking computer program for god's sakes!"  
Damon: "Ryan, I'm sick of you stealing the spotlight constantly! Whether you like it or not, you have teammates. It's my turn now."  
Ryan: "Teammates? That's for CyberWarrior work, idiot!"  
Damon: "Thanks."  
Ryan: "You're not listening…"  
Sarah: "Is he always like this?"  
Ryan: "Yeah. Just ignore him. It's better for you that way."  
Computer: "Choose me challenger now!"  
Damon: "I'll be your challenger, you Hiitard!"  
Computer: "Very well. Now changing deck. You now face Seto Kaiba! And if you win this children's card game, there will be cake."  
Damon: "Ready Kaiba? 'Cause I want some of that cake!" (activates duel disk)  
Kaiba: "Me ready as need to be."  
Damon and Kaiba: "TIME TO DUEL!"

(LP: Damon: 4000 / Kaiba: 4000)

Damon: "I'll make the first move." (Draws.) "_Nice._ I play 1 monster face-down in Defense mode and 2 cards face-down. Now make your move."  
Kaiba: "Very okay." (Draws.) "Me play 'Vorse Raider' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1200) in crunchy battle mode."  
Damon: "WOW! You're more **Hiitarded** than the real thing!"  
Kaiba: "Not yet done. Me 'Vorse Raider' attack your lovable face-down."

Damon's 'Pyramid Turtle' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400) is destroyed.

Damon: "Thank you. You just activated 'Pyramid Turtle's' special ability. Basically, when it's destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Zombie-type monster from my Deck with 2000 Defense points or less. And I choose 'Ryu Kokki' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) in Attack mode!"  
Kaiba: "Not okay! Play 1 face-down card. Bid farewell to my turn."  
Ryan: "Damon … what the hell did you do to this machine?"  
Damon: "Hey it's not my fault! Blame Hiita!"  
Ryan: "Nah. It's easier to put the blame on you. You made this machine in the first place. Did you ever think of installing a firewall?"  
Damon: "SHUT UP!" (Draws.) "I'll play 'Mystical Space Typhoon'. It lets me destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field."

Kaiba's 'Graceful Charity' is destroyed.

Damon: "Why would you play 'Graceful Charity' face-down?"  
Kaiba: "Me can play cardo on weakly people turn."  
Damon: "O…kay? Whatever. I'll summon 'Archfiend Soldier' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1500) in Attack mode. 'Ryu Kokki', attack 'Vorse Raider'!"

Damon's 'Ryu Kokki' destroys Kaiba's 'Vorse Raider' with a claw attack.

(LP: Damon: 4000 / Kaiba: 3500)

Kaiba: "Me crunchy monster just shat on a turtle."  
Damon: "You're weird. But whatever. 'Archfiend', attack Kaiba directly."

(LP: Damon: 4000 / Kaiba: 1600)

Damon: "I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn."  
Kaiba: "Me go now." (Draws.) "Me play 'Pot'o'weed' (Pot of Greed). Me go draw big 2 number card off Deck. (Draws 2.) Me play 'Nightmares Steel Cage'. We now no move for 2 turns."  
Damon: "Damn it!"  
Ryan: "Damon, you suck!"  
Sarah: "He's your friend. Isn't that a bit mean?"  
Ryan: "Sarah, you've known me for years. You know how I treat my friends."  
Sarah: _"At least he doesn't treat me that way…" _(giggle)  
Ryan: "Huh? What's wrong with you?"  
Sarah: "Huh? Oh, nothing!"  
Kaiba: "Now go 'Future Fusion'. Me toss 3 'Blueberry-eyes Vanilla Pudding Dragon'. (Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000 / DEF 2500)) Me get Fusion monster in 2 turns. Me done."  
Damon: "Fine." (Draws.) "I play a monster in Defense mode and switch all my other monsters to Defense mode too. I'm done."

('Nightmare Steel Cage': 1 turn)

Kaiba: "Me go." (Draws.) "Me do nothing. End turn."  
Damon: "Good." (Draws.) "I play another Defense mode monster and end my turn."

('Nightmare Steel Cage' destroyed)

Kaiba: "Me go! Me go!" (Draws.) "Me 'Future Fusion' activates now. Me now fuse 3 'Vanilla Dragon's' in grave to form 'Three-Headed Blueberry Vanilla Pudding Master Dragon'. (Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK 4500 / DEF 3800)) Now me play 'Dragon's Mirror'. Fusion of 3 'Vanilla Dragon's' by removing from grave to form 'Ultimate…'"  
Damon: "I GET IT ALREADY!!"  
Kaiba: "Me use 'Red Medicine'. Me gain 500 LP."

(LP: Damon: 4000 / Kaiba: 2100)

Kaiba: "Now me use 'Dimension Fusion'. I give 2000 LP so we both can summon as many removed monster we have as possible. I call back my 3 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'.

(LP: Damon: 4000 / Kaiba: 100)

Damon: "Oh shit!"  
Kaiba: "Now I use 'Destructive Bursto Streamer' (Burst Stream of Destruction). If I control a Blue-Eyes on my field, I can destroy all monsters on your side."

All of Damon's monsters are destroyed.

Damon: "Oh crap!"  
Kaiba: "Now I use 'Polymerization'. I fuse my 3 'Blue-Eyes' into another 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'."  
Damon: "What!? 2 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons'!?"  
Kaiba: "Now my dragons all attack you directly!"  
Damon: "Not yet. I play the Trap card 'Waboku'. It cancels out all damage from your monsters this turn."  
Kaiba: "Fine. Turn done."  
Damon: "My turn then." (Draws.) "I use my Trap card 'Call of the Haunted'. It lets me revive 1 monster that's in my Graveyard. Come back 'Ryu Kokki'."  
Kaiba: "So what? That's no match for my dragons."  
Damon: "I'm not done. I sacrifice my 'Ryu Kokki' so I can summon 'Cybernetic Magician' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) in Attack mode."  
Kaiba: "So? One weakling for another."  
Damon: "This so-called weakling is the key to my win. I use 'Cybernetic's' special effect. I discard 1 card from my hand to make the ATK of 1 monster on the field 2000."  
Kaiba: "Shit!"  
Damon: "Now 'Cybernetic Magician', wipe out his dragon and his Life Points!"

(LP: Damon: 4000 / Kaiba: 0)

Damon: "That's game!"  
Ryan: "No! I get to say that, not you!"  
Damon: "Why not?"  
Ryan: "Why not? I'm the main character, that's why not!"  
Damon: "Alright where's that … hey, the cake was a lie!"  
Ryan: "Uh, yeah. It even says so right there."

Ryan points to some graffiti on the wall that says "The cake is a lie."

Damon: "You just wrote that there!"  
Ryan: "No I didn't!"  
Sarah: "Yeah, don't blame him!" (puts away marker, lol)  
??: "You be no winners yet, mofos!"

The computer starts up again, this time projecting the image of a teenager.

Memory Master: "I be Memory Master, Master of … Memory … shit…"

…To Be Continued.


	8. CyberWarrior Duel Monsters!

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 08: CyberWarrior Duel Monsters!?**

This Chapter marks a premiere for my CyberWarrior-themed Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards. Search 'em up on Photobucket by their indicated names, or search my username: somewhat117. Not all cards are on Photobucket yet. When new cards are used, they're included at the end of the respective chapter.

Damon: "Memory Master? Is this thing some sort of NetNavi?"  
Bass: "Not a chance. This thing reeks of virus."  
Ryan: "So you infected the system. Why the hell would you do that? Was there even a point?"  
Memory Master: "I be program created from hole of deleted Hiita Virus v1.0, and am creation of Hiita brother, Fred!"  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "I didn't quite catch that…"  
Damon: "He said that he's a program created by Hiita's brother, and he got released from the Hiita Virus when Bass deleted it."  
Sarah: "Wow, you can understand him?"  
Damon: "I … did?"  
Memory Master: "And I hack system to find info on cards of the God Egyptians!"  
Ryan: "Whaa…?"  
Damon: "Sorry, but the data for Ryan's 'Slifer' card and my 'Obelisk' card aren't in the database. And as far as the whole world knows, 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' doesn't even exist."  
Memory Master: "That be fine. I still have accesses to rest of SciLab databases! LOL!"  
Ryan: "Isn't this thing secluded to just this system?"  
Damon: "Yep. No threat to the rest of SciLab. I just want this shitty program taken out of my holographic Duel Monsters Training System!"  
Ryan: "And I suppose you want me to do it?"  
Damon: "Yep. And this should help."

A holographic Deck appears in Ryan's Duel Disk.

Ryan: "Eh? What's this?"  
Damon: "It's an experimental Deck I was working on. I think you'll like it."  
Ryan: "And why do I need this?"  
Damon: "Think about it for a second. This guy's using our entire database for his Deck. That means he has access to the most powerful cards in the game. Except the cards in this new Deck."  
Ryan: "I guess I'll give it a try."  
Sarah: "Good luck."  
Ryan: "Heh, don't worry about it."  
Memory Master: "I twist the game up for you, no ho?"  
Damon: "Huh? Oh, crap! He hacked the system again!"

A holographic barrier appears around the Dueling area, trapping Ryan inside.

Ryan: "What the?"  
Memory Master: "You should should not touch it, no-k. You get zappy if you does, lol."  
Ryan: "Darn it…"  
Memory Master: "Follow game show rule, me beaten in card game Duel, I let you goes… eh."  
Ryan: "Whatever. If you want a Duel so badly, you got one!"  
Sarah: _"Careful, Ryan..."_

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Memory Master: 4000)

Ryan: "Wait, these are…"  
Damon: "Like 'em? Knew you would."  
Ryan: "Hell yes! This'll be awesome!"  
Memory Master: "Me draw." (Draws.) "Go activatin' 'Polymerization', DBZ-fusing 'Elemental Hero Avian' (ATK 1000 / DEF 1000) et 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' (ATK 1200 / DEF 800) to summons ze 'Elemental Zero Flamer Wingman'! (ATK 2100 / DEF 1200) GO!"  
Ryan: "Fine." (Draws.) "Haha! Sweet! I summon … 'CS Ryan - God of Destruction' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1600) in Attack mode!"

Ryan summons himself in his CyberSuit form.

Sarah: "Wait a minute! That's…!"  
Damon: "Heh. Now we can see a real Duel."  
Memory Master: "Me never heard of such nonsense card!"  
Ryan: "Too bad for you, then. Either way, when this guy's, I mean me, I mean … whatever! When this card's summoned, apparently I can move 1 card with BattleChip in its name from my Deck to my hand. I add 'BattleChip - Sword'. And now I equip two Equip Spells to 'CS Ryan', 'BattleChip - Sword' and 'BattleChip - WideSword'. So 'CS Ryan' gains a total of 1200 ATK. And his effect gives him an additional 100 ATK every time I play a BattleChip card! Compute that!"  
Memory Master: "That be … 3200 Attack! Shit holy!"  
Ryan: "Right! Alright 'CS Ryan', this may sound awkward, but … attack!"

'CS Ryan - God of Destruction' attacks and destroys 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman'.

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Memory Master: 3100)

Ryan: "Now I play one face-down and end my turn!"  
Memory Master: (Draws.) "I plays the ultra-rare-cheap … 'Raigeki'! Ha?"  
Damon: "What!? That thing's the most broken card in the game! Not even our Egyptian Gods survive that card!"  
Ryan: "Then I guess that my self-card would have to make an exception. Go, Trap card, 'CyberSuit Jetpack'!"  
Memory Master: "No-ne?"  
Ryan: "First of all, this is the first of its kind, an Equip Trap card! It equips to a 'CS' monster, like 'CS Ryan' and gives him 1000 DEF, and it also takes the hit if he would go down from a card effect. Too bad, huh?"  
Memory Master: "Grr… I will best you yetto!"  
Ryan & Sarah: "?"  
Damon: "…I don't get it…"  
Memory Master: "Then I just play face-up 'Reflect Bounder' in Attack positioned and card upside-down-face."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "This just gets cooler and cooler! I play 'BattleChip - MegaCannon'! If I control a NetNavi-type monster, I can use it to destroy that Reflect Bounder!"  
Sarah: "Huh? How?"  
Damon: "'BattleChip - MegaCannon' can destroy a face-down monster, or a face-up monster if its got 2500 Attack points or less."  
Ryan: "'CS Ryan', aim and fire!"

'Reflect Bounder' is destroyed.

Ryan: "And thanks to 'CS Ryan's effect, his Attack power is now 3300. And let's not leave him alone on the field. Here's the second CyberWarrior, 'CS Jeff - Team Leader'!" (ATK 1600 / DEF 1300)

A holographic version of CS Jeff appears on the Duel field.

Ryan: "Now, 'CS Jeff', direct attack! GutPunch!"

'CS Jeff – Team Leader' attacks Memory Master.

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Memory Master: 1500)

Ryan: "Now, 'CS Ryan', attack with DarkBlast!"  
Memory Master: "Ha! Me use 'Draining Shield' to stop attack and gain life!"

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Memory Master: 4800)

Ryan: "Darn it! Other than that, since 'CS Jeff' dealt Battle damage, his effect gives him 400 extra Attack points afterwards. Go."  
Memory Master: "Ha!" (Draws.) "I plays me another 'Raigeki'!"  
Ryan: "Darn it!"

Both of Ryan's monsters are destroyed.

Memory Master: "Now me use 'Fusion Miracle' (Miracle Fusion and summon another 'Elemental Zero Flamer Wingman'! And equip with 'Fusion Weapon', making it 3600 ATK strong. Attack with Flame Arm Flash Gay Fuck Burn!"  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "Wow, this guy's creative with names…"  
Sarah: "My virgin ears…"

'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' attacks Ryan directly. The hologram attack was so strong that it sent Ryan flying into the holographic barrier, electrocuting him.

(LP: Ryan: 600 / Memory Master: 4800)

Ryan: (tries to get up) "Argh…"  
Sarah: "Ryan, are you okay?"  
Ryan: "Do I look okay!?"  
Sarah: "…Sorry."  
Ryan: "…My fault. Shouldn't have yelled." (gets up)  
Memory Master: "Ha! Me 'Elemental Zero' be knocking you around much, lolth!"  
Ryan: "Just end your turn!"  
Memory Master: "Turn endo."  
Ryan: "Finally! (Draws.) "I summon 'CS Karl - Long-Range Support' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1700) in Attack mode!"

Just like the other two, a holographic version of CS Karl appears on the Duel field.

Ryan: "And now for that special ability. I discard the top card of my Deck and destroy 1 card in your hand!"  
Memory Master: "Fine, you kill off my 'Elemental Zero Necroshade', (ATK 1600 / DEF 1800) lol."  
Ryan: "Well it's gets better for me! I ended up discarding 'BattleChip – LongSword'. Know what that means?"  
Memory Master: "What, no!"  
Ryan: "You know nothing about BattleChips, do you? BattleChip Sword, WideSword, and LongSword combine, and it's the same with this Deck! Since all three are in my Graveyard, I can add a special type of Spell card from my Fusion Deck to my hand, the Fusion Spell 'Program Advance - LifeSword'! And let's equip it to 'CS Karl', giving him an extra 1200 Attack points, making it 2800 total!"  
Memory Master: "Make no difference, you make mistake. My Hero have 3600 Attacks."  
Ryan: "Oh. Then I'll play a face-down and end my turn."  
Memory Master: "Ha, you suck!" (Draws.) "'Elemental Zero Flame Wingman', attack with Super Chili Sauce Bowl Blaze Cannon Flame Shot Blaster!"  
Ryan: "Whoopsie! Did you forget I had a face-down? Go, 'FullSynchro'!"  
Memory Master: "What, huh?"  
Damon: "Alright! That doubles Ryan's monster's Attack for the turn! That's 5200!"  
Memory Master: "Me miscalculate bads!"  
Ryan: "'CS Karl', show him what you can really do! Scope Blaster LifeSword!"

'CS Karl - Long-Range Support' destroys 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman'.

(LP: Ryan: 600 / Memory Master: 3200)

Memory Master: "I summon 'Elemental Hero Sparkerman' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1400) in Defense mode! End!"  
Ryan: "And I go!" (Draws.) "Heh, perfect! I play 'BattleChip – FolderBack'! This returns 5 cards from my Graveyard to my Deck, as long as they're NetNavi-type or 'BattleChip' cards. So, 'CS Ryan', 'CS Jeff' and my 3 Sword-type 'BattleChips' go back. Then I draw 2 cards." (Draws 2.) "Now, I bring back 'CS Ryan - God of Destruction'!"  
Memory Master: "Again, fuck!?"  
Ryan: "Let's see, add a 'BattleChip' card to my hand, and next I'll activate 'Satellite Ray'! I can only play it with 'CS Karl', and it forces me to discard a card ('BattleChip - LifeAura') but it rolls a 6-sided dice and applies a different effect based on the roll."

The dice rolls a 6.

Ryan: "Sweet! A 6 means that your 'Sparkman' goes to the Graveyard!"

'Elemental Hero Sparkman' is destroyed.

Ryan: "And now for the 'BattleChip' card I pulled, 'BattleChip - FinalGun!' You know what, how about 2! They'll both go to 'CS Ryan' and give him 1000 Attack each, plus 200 Attack since I activated 2 'BattleChips', making it … 4000 Attack points!"  
Memory Master: "What fuck no!?"  
Ryan: "Go 'CS Ryan', double FinalGun attack!"

'CS Ryan - God of Destruction' attacks Memory Master directly.

(LP: Ryan: 600 / Memory Master: 0)

Memory Master: "Waht, no I've been wiped cleam from board game Duel waargh!"

The entire holographic system crashes and shuts down.

Ryan: "Well, that was fun."  
Sarah: "Ryan, you okay? I mean, you got hurt back there and…"  
Ryan: "Geez, stop worrying Sarah. I'm fine. You've always been worrying too much."  
Sarah: "Sorry."  
Ryan: "It's fine."  
Damon: "No, my hologram system! Waaaahhhh!!" (starts crying)

Meanwhile…

Hiita: "Memory Master has suck horriblied!"  
Fred: "It Ryan fault, not my face!!"  
Hiita: "I'm gonna rip him into trash and dump him into murder shark area, watch his pieces eat up by that bloody shark!"

…To Be Continued.

Create-a-Card Catalog:

CYB1-EN 001 CS Ryan - God of Destruction  
DIVINE / Warrior / Level 4  
ATK 1800 / DEF 1600  
This card is also NetNavi-type. You can only control 1 'Ryan' card. This card's control can't switch. When this card is summoned, add 1 'BattleChip' card from your Deck to your hand. This card gains 100 ATK each time you activate a 'BattleChip' card.

CYB1-EN 002 CS Jeff - Team Leader  
LIGHT / Warrior / Level 4  
ATK 1600 / DEF 1300  
This card is also NetNavi-type. You can only control 1 'Jeff' card. If this card deals Battle Damage, it gains 400 ATK. This can be activated only once when this card is on the field.

CYB1-EN 003 CS Karl - Long-Range Support  
LIGHT / Warrior / Level 4  
ATK 1600 / DEF 1700  
This card is also NetNavi-type. You can only control 1 'Karl' card. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, discard the top card of your Deck to randomly destroy one card in your opponent's hand.

CYB1-EN 168 Satellite Ray  
Continuous Spell  
This card's effect can only be activated if you control 'CS Karl - Long-Range Support'. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, discard 1 card from your hand to select 1 face-up monster on the field. Roll 1 6-sided dice. If you roll a 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5, the selected monster loses 200 ATK & DEF x the number rolled for the turn. If you roll a 6, destroy the selected monster.

CYB1-EN 176 CyberSuit Jetpack  
Equip Trap  
Equip to a 'CS' monster. It gains 1000 DEF when in Defense mode. If the equipped monster attacks, after the attack, you can switch it to Defense mode. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card effect, destroy this card instead.

MMBN-EN 016 FullSynchro  
Quick-Play Spell  
Select 1 NetNavi-type monster on the field. Double that card's ATK for the rest of the turn.

MMBN-EN 058 BattleChip - FinalGun  
Equip Spell  
Equip to a NetNavi-type monster. It gains 1000 ATK. You can destroy this card on your Main Phase to destroy 1 monster on the field.

MMBN-EN 059 BattleChip - LifeAura  
Continuous Trap  
Select a NetNavi-type monster you control. The selected monster can't be destroyed by battle by monsters that have less than 2000 ATK. If your selected monster is attacked by a monster with 2000 ATK or more, destroy this card instead of the monster. When your selected monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

MMBN-EN 060 BattleChip - FolderBack  
Normal Spell  
Activate if you control a NetNavi-type monster. Select up to 5 of any combination of NetNavi-type, Virus-type, and/or 'BattleChip' cards in your Graveyard and shuffle them into your Deck. Afterwards, draw 2 cards.

MMBN-EN 061 BattleChip - Sword  
Equip Spell  
Equip to a NetNavi-type monster. It gains 500 ATK.

MMBN-EN 062 BattleChip - WideSword  
Equip Spell  
Equip to a NetNavi-type monster. It gains 700 ATK.

MMBN-EN 063 BattleChip - LongSword  
Equip Spell  
Equip to a NetNavi-type monster. It gains 800 ATK.

MMBN-EN 064 Program Advance - LifeSword  
Fusion / Equip Spell  
You can only have 1 copy of this card in your Fusion Deck. When 'BattleChip - Sword', 'BattleChip - WideSword' and 'BattleChip - LongSword' are all in your Graveyard, add this card from your Fusion Deck to your hand at any time. Equip to a NetNavi-type monster. It gains 1200 ATK.

MMBN-EN 232 BattleChip - MegaCannon  
Normal Spell  
Activate if you control a NetNavi-type monster. Select 1 of the following effects:  
-Destroy 1 face-down monster on the field.  
-Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field that has 2500 ATK or less.


	9. The Dimensional Prime Directive

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 9: The Dimensional Prime Directive**

The next day…

Jeff (on speaker): "All CyberWarriors, report to the briefing room immediately."  
Ryan: "Not now…!"

Later, on the way to the conference room.

Ryan: "Hey Sarah."  
Sarah: "Oh, hi Ryan. Do you know what this is about?"  
Ryan: "Not a clue. We'll find out when we get there."

They both walk into the room. Everyone else is sitting down.

Jeff: "Ryan, Sarah, take a seat."

Ryan and Sarah sit down.

Jeff: "I called all of you here to discuss my new method for how we're dealing with inter-dimensional contact."  
Damon: "Any specific reason why? What makes you think we'll do that?"  
Jeff: "As I recall, Ryan did quite a bit of that in the dimension you guys recently went to."  
Ryan: "Hehe … right…"  
Jeff: "And so I have developed a set of guidelines that all of us must follow when we're in a different dimension. I call it … the Dimensional Prime Directive."  
Ryan: "I'm sorry Jeff, but this name sounds scarily familiar, did you base this off of something?"  
Jeff: "Yep. It's based off of Star Trek!"  
Everyone else: (sweat drop) "WHAT THE HELL!?"  
Jeff: "Just listen for a second!"  
Karl: "Normally, I'd agree with Jeff on anything, but even I find that this is stupid…"  
Andy: "What's Star Trek?"  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "Oh god…"  
Sarah: "N00b."  
Ryan: "I can't believe YOU just said that!"  
Jeff: "Shut up and listen!"  
Ryan: "Fine, I'm listening. Besides, this might give us a good laugh."  
Jeff: "My audience is a bunch of idiots…"  
Ryan: "Is that so? Because if it is, I'm leaving."  
Jeff: "This is important, especially for you Ryan!"  
Ryan: "Ugh, fine."  
Jeff: "Okay guys, I thought this up after reviewing Ryan and Damon's report on what happened in the other dimension. This is following the same premise that Star Trek's version of the Prime Directive follows. In that show, the Prime Directive was used so protect the cultures of alien species they visited. This will be similar."  
Stephen: "So you expect us to meet aliens?"  
Andy: "Ooh, green alien sex…"

Damon punches Andy in the face.

Damon: "Sheesh, you're like the Glen Quagmire of the real world, just that you can't keep the girl afterwards."  
Andy: "Hey!"  
Jeff: "Pay attention, people!"

Jeff slams a gavel on the table.

Ryan: "Hey, that's my gavel! It was you who stole that from me in Season 1!?"  
Jeff: "Back on topic here… and it's 'borrow', our 'Dimensional Prime Directive', or DPD, as I will now refer to it as, is all about these simple rules. #1. You are not to, under any circumstances, reveal your identity to anyone that you are a CyberWarrior, and that you're from another dimension. You can use an alibi if needed. Agreed?"  
Everyone else: "…Yes."  
Jeff: "#2. If we encounter a dimension like that anime dimension, and you know of a specific event that must happen, you must make it happen, no matter what the cost is to your well-being. Also, make sure that you don't give away the fact that those people in that dimension exist in a different way in our dimension. Agreed?"  
Everyone else: "…Yes."  
Jeff: "#3, You are not, under any circumstances, to make any sort of friendships, or even relationships with anyone from another dimension. Understood!?"  
Everyone else: "…Yes."  
Ryan: "Whoops. Did that already…"  
Jeff: "And that's … all I got so far."  
Damon: "You know, you could have just e-mailed us this."  
Jeff: "I wanted to make sure you all got it and understood it."  
Ryan: "Right then. Can we go."  
Jeff: "Yep. Dismissed."

Later…

Ryan: "Great, so I'm gonna have to follow those rules now…?"  
Bass: "Hey, it's for the best. I'm pretty sure that other dimension took quite an impact, thanks to us. Hopefully we can keep from making a mistake again."  
Ryan: "Ugh, I guess…"

…To Be Continued.


	10. Electromagnetic Wave Being

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 10: Electromagnetic Wave Being**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is based partially off the MegaMan Star Force DS game series.

The next day, Ryan is walking along the street, looking up at the sky.

Bass: "Ryan, what's up?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Nothing really."  
Bass: "You normally don't do this. Looking up at the sky, I mean."  
Ryan: "I don't know. I guess I'm just bored, that's all."  
Bass: "Let's hope it stays that way. We don't want another incident like the last one. Or the one before that. Or the one before…"  
Ryan: "I get it already."  
Bass: "…Hey, let's go to SciLab and see what your Dad's working on!"  
Ryan: "Yeah! I bet it's something cool!"

Ryan goes to a monorail station and boards a train to SciLab.

Later, in the SciLab building…

Ryan: "Hey Dad! What're you working on?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Ryan! Good timing! I need you to test something."

Ryan's Dad presses a button, opening part of the roof.

Ryan: "??"  
Ryan's Dad: "Here. Try these glasses on."  
Ryan: "They look kind of weird…"  
Ryan's Dad: "It's called a Visualizer. Try them on."  
Ryan: "Okay…"

Ryan puts on the Visualizer and looks up at the sky. He sees a bunch of weird-coloured lines reaching in all directions in the sky.

Ryan: "What the heck is that!?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Those are electromagnetic waves."  
Ryan: "Electromagnetic waves?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes. Think radio waves, and wireless signals. This is what goes behind the scenes in our networked world."  
Ryan: "Wow…"  
Ryan's Dad: "It's my dream to harness these waves to make a new world."  
Ryan: "Hmm…"

A small twinkle appears in the sky.

Ryan: "What was that?"  
Ryan's Dad: "What was what?"  
Ryan: "Up there, do you see that twinkle?"  
Ryan's Dad: "No, I can't. It must be something only the Visualizer can allow you to see."  
Ryan: "It's getting brighter!"

An alarm goes off. Ryan's Dad runs up to a computer station.

Ryan's Dad: "An unknown reading just came up. It must be what you just saw!"  
Ryan: "It's moving again!"

The twinkle turns to two beams of light that shoot down into the city.

Ryan's Dad: "This is a problem. Ryan, go into the city and find those EM waves. Take the Visualizer with you."  
Ryan: "Got it."

Ryan runs out of the building.

Ryan: "CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan transforms into his CS form.

CS Ryan: "JetPack, online!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and blasts off into the city.

Meanwhile, in the city…

CS Ryan: "What is this?"  
Bass: "I'm reading massive quantities of electromagnetic energy!"  
CS Ryan: "Okay! …Uh, now what?"  
Bass: "Ugh, use the Visualizer, dumb-ass!"  
CS Ryan: "Um, where'd it go?"  
Bass: "Not good…"

CS Ryan gets a phone transmission.

Ryan's Dad: "Ryan, did you transform?"  
CS Ryan: "Uh, yeah. Duh."  
Ryan's Dad: "Not good. The Visualizer muThe Visualizer was made of the same materials as your CyberSuit. It probably fused into it."  
CS Ryan: "What?! So that's where it went."  
Ryan's Dad: "Anyway, you can now use it as a visor when you're transformed. It should make it easier."  
CS Ryan: "Alright, thanks!"

The transmission ends.

CS Ryan: "Alright, let's try this thing."

CS Ryan presses a small button on the side of his helmet. A visor slides down on his helmet, revealing 2 weird shapes in front of him. A blue-and-green beast-like monster and a glowing blue swan.

Bass: "Those must be the sources of the EM waves."  
Omega-Xis: "Hmm?"  
CS Ryan: "Uh-oh!"  
Omega-Xis: "You can see us?"  
CS Ryan: "Uh, yeah. Sure. _These guys are ... alive?_"  
Cygnus: "Don't get in the way, kid. I will get the Andromeda Key!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm not a kid! You're the freak bird who just showed up!"  
Cygnus: "How dare you mock me, the dancing swan, the great Cygnus!"  
CS Ryan: "A bird that's got too many feathers stuck in its head, that's what…"  
Cygnus: "Your threats mean nothing to me, human."  
Omega-Xis: "Hey kid. Mind taking this guy out?"  
CS Ryan: "Why should I?"  
Omega-Xis: "Does saving the world sound like a good reason?"  
CS Ryan: "Good enough. Besides, that bird pssing me off! TriBuster!"

CS Ryan fires a spread shot from his arm cannon. All the shots go straight through Cygnus.

CS Ryan: "What?"  
Bass: "It's an EM wave you're shooting at! Your shots'll just go through him!"  
CS Ryan: "Wait, electromagnetic waves, huh? Hmm, maybe … BattleChip, DollThunder!"

CS Ryan holds out a BattleChip. It changes his arm into a scarecrow that fires a lightning bolt at Cygnus and hits him directly.

Cygnus: "Gaaah!"  
CS Ryan: "I knew it! Electricity disrupts EM waves! Just like when I accidentally electrocuted my Wiimote, and it wouldn't work!"  
Bass: (sweat drop) "THAT'S where you learned this…?"  
Omega-Xis: "Good one."  
Cygnus: "Nice try, but I'll be back!"

Cygnus disappears.

Omega-Xis: "Hey, not bad kid."  
CS Ryan: "Don't call me a kid."  
Omega-Xis: "Yeah, whatever. Later."  
CS Ryan: "Wait, where are you going?"  
Omega-Xis: "I dunno. But I'll be around."

Omega-Xis disappears.

CS Ryan: "Woah, didn't expect talking EM waves."  
Bass: "Well, guess you can't expect anything anymore these days…"

…To Be Continued.


	11. FILLER!

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 11: FILLER!!**

At the Darkloids' base…

BurnerMan: "Hey, I'm bored, guys."  
BubbleMan: "Tell the world that, blub. The writer's been doing exams, so nothing happens at all…"  
PlantMan: "Hey, I have an idea, let's take ideas from old cartoon shows. It's so old, no one will recognize it!"  
BurnerMan: "Seriously, we've been breaking the 4th wall TOO MUCH recently. I don't think we should."  
PlantMan: "Well, too bad. Because I've been working on this for a while."  
BurnerMan: "I'll regret asking this later in the chapter, but … what is it?"  
PlantMan: "Let's just say I've been currently making some investments into the … human market. More specifically, an ex-engineer from SciLab."

PlantMan turns on a monitor.

PlantMan: "Dr. Swindle."  
Dr. Swindell: "Swindell. Swindell! Get it right!"  
BurnerMan: "It'll be mud if you don't give us what we want!"  
PlantMan: "Burner, shut up. You don't even KNOW what we want."  
BurnerMan: "What? Is it something that goes BOOM!?"  
PlantMan: "No. I'm busy, go piss off a CyberWarrior or something."  
BurnerMan: "Fine. Maybe I will."

BurnerMan leaves.

BubbleMan: "Blub, blub! Wait for me, BurnerMan!"

BubbleMan runs after BurnerMan.

PlantMan: "So, is my anti-gravity devise ready?"

Meanwhile...

BurnerMan: "Hey Bubble, ever get the idea that we're seen that scenario before, only slightly altered?"  
BubbleMan: "Yeah. From that Mighty Ducks cartoon."  
BurnerMan: "OH MY GOD. You knew that!?"

Later, in the city, BurnerMan and BubbleMan have already begun destroying the place.

BurnerMan: "Yeah, this is definitely relaxing! Burn, baby, burn!"  
BubbleMan: "Hey, your flames are popping my bubbles, blub!"  
BurnerMan: "Your fault for being born with that kind of power!"  
CS Ryan: "Actually, it's both your faults!"

CS Ryan flies in.

CS Ryan: "Any reason for attacking the city THIS time?"  
BurnerMan: "No. And besides, we'll blow this planet up, and then when we're done, it'll be YOUR FAULT!"  
CS Ryan: _"Why is EVERYTHING my fault these days…"  
_BurnerMan: "So, what are you gonna do about THAT, huh?"  
CS Ryan: "…This."

CS Ryan fires his arm cannon and sends both of them flying without any effort.

CS Ryan: (yawn) "How's that?"

The ground starts to rumble.

BubbleMan: "BLUB! It's an earthquake, blub!"  
CS Ryan: "We're in the middle of Canada! There's no way there could be an earthquake!"

Suddenly, a large flying airship appears over the city.

CS Ryan: "That'll do it!"  
BurnerMan: "What is that thing!?"  
CS Ryan: "Wait, you mean that isn't yours!?"  
PlantMan: (on speakers) "Burner, Bubble, get up here!"  
BubbleMan: "PlantMan's up there!?"  
BurnerMan: "See you, CS!"

BurnerMan grabs BubbleMan and flies up to the airship.

CS Ryan: "Hey, don't call me CS!"  
Bass: "Ryan, follow that thing!"  
CS Ryan: "Well, duh!"

CS Ryan flies up towards the airship and lands on top.

CS Ryan: "Okay, now how to stop this thing…"

CS Ryan finds a large bulls-eye drawn on the top of the airship.

CS Ryan: "They drew a bulls-eye on this thing? It's like they're asking me to shoot it!"

CS Ryan fires his arm cannon right at the bulls-eye, destroying half the airship. BurnerMan, BubbleMan, and PlantMan all fly out of a destroyed part of the ship.

BurnerMan: "Told you I'd regret this!"  
PlantMan: "So what? You wanted something to happen."  
BubbleMan: "And it's all your fault, writer!"

They all fly off into the horizon.

CS Ryan: "Something tells me this chapter was completely pointless and did nothing to help the plot."  
Bass: "You got that right."  
CS Ryan: "By the way, isn't this airship gonna crash on the city?"  
Bass: "What airship? This was a filler chapter, remember? The writer just removed it ten seconds ago."  
CS Ryan: "Sweet! Think this writer could give me a girlfriend?"  
Bass: "You're asking WAY too much of him."  
CS Ryan: "Darn it!"

…To Be Continued.


	12. NetNavi Duel Pt1

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 12: NetNavi Duel Part 1**

The next day, about 10 AM. Ryan's sleeping at home when his PET phone rings.

Ryan: "Ugh, not now… I'm sleeping…"  
Bass: "Ryan, wake up!"

Bass electrocutes Ryan with the PET.

Ryan: "OW! I'm up, okay!?"

Ryan picks up the phone.

Ryan: "HELLO!?"  
Damon: "Crabby, aren't you?"  
Ryan: "Blame my NetNavi. What's up?"  
Damon: "Busy today?"  
Ryan: "Yes, I was going to sleep."  
Damon: "Mmm… No, not good enough."  
Ryan: "Damn… Look, can you just go and do … whatever it is you do, you know, on your own?"  
Damon: "Uh, no. That's what friends are for."  
Ryan: "Get a new friend then."  
Damon: "Asshole. Just come to the new card shop."  
Ryan: "Fine. Later."

Ryan hangs up.

Ryan: "I SO don't want to do this. Doesn't he realize yet that I hate his guts?"  
Bass: "Yeah, probably, but you'd make him cry if you said that out loud."  
Ryan: "Ugh…"

Later, at the card shop…

Ryan: "I'm here. What is it?"  
Damon: "Ryan, you remember him, right?" (points to someone)  
Ryan: "Hey, it's … Bernier? Long time no see! …What's your first name again?"  
Bernier: "Ugh, drop it already."  
Ryan: "Sounds good!"  
Bernier: "…Whatever."  
Ryan: "So, why are we here?"  
Damon: "Bernier asked for us."  
Bernier: "Yeah, since I don't know much about NetNavis."  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Damon: "They have a special new system here. This card shop mow has a large server where we can have our NetNavis play Duel Monsters."  
Bass: "I am not amused…"  
Ryan: "You can't be serious."  
Damon: "Yep. Zero and I've had a few games already. In fact, I called you over for a specific reason."  
Bernier: "Someone's messing up the place with their Navi, deleting the opponents the beat in Duels."  
Ryan: "And you need me?"  
Damon: "Sounds good, huh? You can do all the work, I'll make the arrest, and it's all cool."  
Ryan: "And I get benefit from this, how?"  
Damon: "You don't. This is payback from stealing all the glory from me in all our CyberW-"

Ryan elbows Damon in the gut.

Ryan: "Keep that on the down low, idiot."  
Damon: "Ouch…"  
Ryan: "Alright, where's the server?"  
Bernier: "Over there."  
Ryan: "Alright, let's go. Jack In, Bass! Power Up!"

Inside the Cyberworld…

Bass: "Hey Zero."  
Zero: "There you are. Time to get you registered."

Zero leads Bass to a counter and gets him registered.

Zero: "And here's your Cyber-Deck and Cyber-Duel Disk."  
Ryan: "Hey, let's CYBER!"  
Bass: "Shut up."  
Damon: "Bass's Deck is 100 identical to Ryan's so you should have no problem."  
Bass: "Yeah, except I'm in sleep mode every time he Duels…"  
Zero: "Okay, just got o the Duel arena."

Zero and Bass go to the Dueling arena.

NumberMan: "Another defeated. My calculations confirm 20 opponents deleted today alone!"  
Bass: "So that's him?'  
Zero: "Yeah."  
Bass: "Alright, I'm in."

Bass walks into the arena.

NumberMan: "Ah, so you're #21?"  
Bass: "Hardly. The only thing you'll be calculating soon are the number of prison bars in your cell. Let's Duel!"

…To Be Continued.


	13. NetNavi Duel Pt2

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 13: NetNavi Duel Part 2**

(Bass: 8000 / NumberMan: 8000)

Bass: "I place a monster face-down. Then I … oh, come on! Do I have to say it?!"  
Ryan: "Say it! Say it!"  
Bass: "Fine. I … throw down 2 face-downs… You bastard! I could leave you at ANYTIME!!"  
Ryan: "Do it and I'll upload a Scuttlest virus into your PET again."  
Bass: "EEP! I'll be good. I'll be good. _For now."  
_Ryan: "Riiiight…"  
Bass: "Now GET YOUR GAME ON!! _God! How did I end up with you…?!"  
_NumberMan: (sweat drop) "If you two are done being idiots now, my calculations indicate your imminent defeat! For the glory of the Corporation!"  
Bass: "Screw your calculations! I'm a FUCKING GOD!!"  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "Um … going overboard much are we?"  
Damon: "Wait, 'Corporation'? What's he talking about?"  
Ryan: "I dunno. Does it matter?"  
Damon: "I guess not. _Hmm…"  
_NumberMan: "…Can I make my turn now? I have more calculations to do."  
Bass: "SCREW YOUR…!"  
Ryan: "SHUT UP AND END YOU TURN YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A NET NAVI!!"  
Bass: "Who says I'm a NetNavi?"  
Ryan: "My Dad when he turned you into one!"  
NumberMan: "End your turn already so I can erase you from my short-term memory! You're corrupting my neural processors!"  
Bass: "Alright, fine. I end my turn."  
NumberMan: "Argh, logic does not compute!" (Draws.) "I summon 'Zure, Knight of Dark World'. (ATK 1800 / DEF 1500) Commencing attack."

Bass's 'Masked Dragon' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1100) is destroyed.

Bass: "Fine."  
NumberMan: "End of turn."  
Ryan: "BASS YOU IDIOT!!  
Bass: "What did I do?!"  
Ryan: "Not what you did, what you DIDN'T DO!!"  
Bass: "Huh?"  
Ryan: "'Masked Dragon's' effect! He destroyed it, so you could've summoned a new monster!"  
Bass: "Well don't blame me! I don't play this game! And you set me to sleep mode every time you play this game!"  
Ryan: "Just go!!"  
Bass: "Fine. (Draws.) I'll summon 'Luster Dragon' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1600). I'll now summon 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!!  
Ryan: "You idiot. Remind me to remind Dad to repair you, because you're apparently suffering from an ID10T error."  
Bass: "Whatever. It still destroys his face-down!"

NumberMan's 'Gateway to the Dark World' destroyed.

Bass: "And now, 'Luster Dragon' attacks!"

'Luster Dragon' destroys 'Zure, Knight of Dark World'.

(Bass: 8000 / NumberMan: 7900)

Bass: "I end my turn."  
NumberMan: "Take this! (Draws.) I use 'Dark World Lightning'. This will destroy your face-down card on the left."

Bass's 'Mirror Force' is destroyed.

NumberMan: "By the way, to use 'Lightning', I must discard 1 card as a cost."

NumberMan discards 'Gren, Tactician of Dark World'.

NumberMan: "Next I'll play 'Dark World Dealings'. And if my calculations are correct, we each draw 1 card and then discard 1 from our hand to the Graveyard.  
Bass: "Shove those calculations up your ass!"  
NumberMan: "Computing response … I'll wash your mouth out with NetSoap."  
Damon: "Hahaha. He burned you good."  
Zero: "Be serious, Damon. NetSoap is deadly to a NetNavi's voice box."  
Bass: "Can we just get on with this?!"  
NumberMan: "Then draw your card."

Bass draws 'Masked Dragon'. NumberMan draws 'Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World'.

Bass: "I discard my Armed Dragon LV7."  
NumberMan: "And I discard 'Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World'."  
Bass: "Why such a strong monster? Isn't keeping your strongest ones a good thing?"  
NumberMan: "It's called strategy. Something you know nothing about. And besides, didn't you discard an even stronger monster?"  
Bass: "WHY YOU!" (Pulls out TriBuster)  
Ryan: "Whoa Bass, calm down! Just play the game. After that, you can do whatever you want to NumberMan."  
Bass: "That's SWEET!! …Oh my Fucking god, I'm talking like you! This is so embarrassing!"  
NumberMan: "If you idiots are done fighting now, by discarding 'Goldd' to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can immediately Special Summon him back to the field."

'Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World' (ATK 2300 / DEF 1000) appears on the field.

Bass: "Oh crap!"  
NumberMan: "Computing next move … I summon 'Brron, Mad King of Dark World' (ATK 1800 / DEF 300) in Attack mode. Now 'Goldd', destroy 'Luster Dragon'."

Bass's 'Luster Dragon' is destroyed.

(Bass: 7600 / NumberMan: 7900)

NumberMan: "Now 'Brron', attack him directly!"

(Bass: 5800 / NumberMan: 7900)

Bass: "Shit!"  
NumberMan: "Now I use 'Brron's' ability. If he deals battle damage to you, I can discard 1 card from my hand. I choose to discard 'Silva, Warlord of Dark World'". With that, 'Silva's' ability activates, which allows me to Special Summon him if he is sent from my hand to the Graveyard."

'Silva, Warlord of Dark World' (ATK 2300 / DEF 1000) is Special Summoned.

Bass: "Man this sucks!"  
NumberMan: "Now 'Silva', direct attack!"

(Bass: 3300 / NumberMan: 7900)

NumberMan: "With that, I place 1 card face-down and end my turn."  
Ryan: "I need a new Navi."  
Bass: "Kinda like how you need a new girlfriend, huh?"  
Ryan: "Scuttlest VirusChip, Download!"  
Bass: "What the hell?!"

A Scuttlest virus appears. Bass immediately activates his FinalGun and destroys it.

Bass: "What the fuck, man?! I'm Dueling here!"  
Ryan: "Talk about my horribly unlucky love life again and it will be a LifeVirus next time."  
Bass: "Wait, I thought we deleted them all."  
Ryan: "Oh, did you?" (sarcasm)  
Bass: "Anyways, my turn … draw! (Draws.) _YES!_ I play a Defense monster and 2 face-downs. End turn."  
NumberMan: "Draw… Computing… I summon 'Zure, Knight of Dark World' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1500). Attack with 'Zure'."

Bass's first 'Troop Dragon' is destroyed.

Bass: "Not missing the effect this time. I can summon another 'Troop Dragon' (ATK 700 / DEF 800) in Defense mode."  
NumberMan: "Destroy next 'Troop Dragon' with 'Silva'."

Bass's second 'Troop Dragon' is destroyed.

Bass: "I summon another one in Defense mode."  
NumberMan: "'Brron', destroy his last defense."

Bass's third 'Troop Dragon' is destroyed.

Bass: "EEP!!"  
NumberMan: "'Goldd', attack directly!"

(Bass: 1000 / NumberMan: 7900)

NumberMan: "To finish my turn I play 'Mystic Wok'. Now I sacrifice a monster to gain Life Points equal to its Attack or Defense. I sacrifice 'Zure, Knight of the Dark World' to gain points equal to its Attack."

(Bass: 1000 / NumberMan: 9700)

Bass: "Ryan, what does the PET say about his power level?"  
Ryan: "Its over 9000!!"  
Damon and Zero: "WHAT, 9000?! There's no way that could be right, could it!?"  
Bass: "I think it's right…"

Out of sheer madness, Damon almost has a seizure, breaking Ryan's computer monitor in the process.

Ryan elbows Damon in the gut.

Damon: "OW!"  
Ryan: "Thanks, idiot"!  
Damon: "It's cool! Your dad can always get you a new one."  
Ryan: "After what we just did in the other dimension, not a chance! You have a job, you're buying me a new one!"  
Damon: "Aw, come on! I still have insurance to pay for the trashed car!"  
Ryan: "That car was from another dimension! Who's gonna give a flying fuck!?"  
Bass: (sweat drop) "Anyways, while the idiot operators out there are busy destroying stuff, I'll draw a card from my DUEL DISK SYSTEM!" (Draws.)  
NumberMan: (sweat drop) "…Just go."  
Bass: "I play 'Hand Destruction'. We each discard 2 cards to draw 2 cards."

NumberMan and Bass discard 2 cards and draw 2 each.

NumberMan: "Because you caused this to be discarded, I can summon it. I summon 'Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World' (ATK 2500 / DEF 2400)!  
Bass: "Heart of the cards, guide me. SHIT! Damn you Ryan!"  
Ryan: "I made you say it?"  
Damon: "And I helped."  
Bass: "Anyways, I play 'Dragon's Mirror' to remove 5 Dragon-type monsters from the Graveyard. And now I summon 'Five-Headed Dragon' (ATK 5000 / DEF 5000)!  
NumberMan: "Does not compute……OUCH!"  
Bass: "Now I play 'Ring of Destruction'! I'll destroy my 'Five-Headed Dragon' to deal damage to each of us equal to its attack points."  
NumberMan: "Computing……you'll lose."  
Bass: "No I won't. I play 'Barrel Behind the Door'! Now you take the damage that I would take."  
NumberMan: "Computing…"  
Number's NetOp: "How much power is that?!"  
NumberMan: "Computing … OVER 9000!! ERROR!! ERROR!! ID10T ERROR!!"  
Number's NetOp: "Crap! We're gonna lose!"  
Bass: "Got that right! Ring, DESTROY HIM!!"

'Five-Headed Dragon' explodes, destroying everything on the field and NumberMan is forced to log out.

(Bass: 1000 / NumberMan: 0)

Bass: "THAT"S GAME! Damn it!"  
Ryan: "And you insult me for saying that … looks like you're becoming more like me than I thought."  
Bass: "Hey, I'm not too happy about it."

Zero walks up to Bass, clapping.

Zero: "Nice one."  
Bass: "What are you talking about? Did you see how many times I messed up?"  
Zero: "Tell that to our audience."  
Bass: "Huh?"

Everyone in the audience starts cheering.

Bass: "Wow, was I that good?"  
Ryan: "Don't get full of yourself. They're probably just happy we got rid of that Navi."  
Damon: "Yeah, he was really ruining this site's reputation. Thanks, guys."  
Ryan: "Meh, no problem."  
Bass: "Who's full of themselves now, huh?"

Bass and Zero log out.

…To Be Continued.

Credit for this Duel to Pianoman11. Finish up the others already! If you have time to waste playing children's card games with yourself, at least write them down for this!


	14. Online Idiots

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 14: Online Idiots**

The next day, at Ryan's house, Ryan's busy typing away on the computer.

Bass: "Geez, Ryan. Give it up. They're just people wasting time on the Internet just to piss you off. Give it up."  
Ryan: "…Hey, better idea!"  
Bass: "What? Oh, no. it involves me, doesn't it?"  
Ryan: "Yep. You mind…"

Ryan quickly jacks Bass into the computer.

Bass: "Hey, you didn't need to do that!"  
Ryan: (sticks out tongue) "Too late!"  
Bass: "Ugh… What'dya want me to do?"  
Ryan: "Go to this web address."  
Bass: "The forum you were on? Why?"  
Ryan: "Just do it!"  
Bass: "Fine, fine…"

Bass travels along the net to the web forum. NetNavis already crowd the area.

Bass: "Seriously, this seems like quite the place."  
Ryan: "Well, you're not here to be nice."  
Bass: "Wait, what?"  
Ryan: "Scuttlest Virus Breeder, Support Chip Download!"

A large virus-breeding machine materializes in front of Bass.

Bass: "One of your Scuttlest virus breeders? What's it for?"  
Ryan: "What do you think? Hide it somewhere, then find a good place to watch."  
Bass: "Watch? No, you're not…!"  
Ryan: "Nice to be a Official NetBattler, huh? I can get away with this stuff, easy."  
Bass: "You know, I think the bit of Darkloid inside me wants to do this just for the hell of it."

Bass carries the virus breeder to a different part of the forum and turns it on, spawning hundreds of Scuttlest viruses over time.

Bass: "Now we just watch?"  
Ryan: "Nah, change of plans. Jack out. I'd rather you not be here when they come around."  
Bass: "Sure."

Bass leaves the forum CyberWorld.

In the real world…

Ryan: "Now we just wait…"

Sure enough, different parts of the web forum crash completely. Ryan then gets a message on his online messenger.

Ryan: "Ugh, better answer this…"

somewhat117: Yes, what is it?  
Hiita13: What hell has happened? You do that, shit Ryan??  
somewhat117: What?  
Hiita13: The forum… Fuck, just crashed!  
somewhat117: Oh, that was me.  
Hiita13: What fuck!?  
somewhat117: Well, you logged the NetNavis out right?  
Hiita13: …  
somewhat117: Your loss.  
somewhat117 has logged off.

Bass: "Well, that was mean."  
Ryan: "Yeah, but it was deserved. Wanna go wreck the Hiitard's other forum?"  
Bass: "Sure. This is getting kinda fun!"

…To Be Continued. WTF, man!? Hiita, you wrote this?


	15. Go, SearchSoul!

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 15: Go, SearchSoul!**

In an unknown location…

Hiita: "We make stroger Master Memory bitch, yes?"  
Fred: "Tell admin to make it into like the transition then."

Later that day, at SciLab…

Jeff: "Guys, we got another wild one!"  
Karl: "Oh, perfect. Well, we know what to do. Where's Ryan?"  
Jeff: "Other end of the city…"  
Karl: "Okay, then guinea pig #2. Where's Damon?"  
Jeff: "Same thing…"  
Andy: "Damn…"  
Ryan: "Hey guys."  
Jeff: "What the? How'd you get here?"  
Ryan: "I finished up. Besides, Damon went to try and get car insurance … for that busted car he brought back from the other dimension. It's not gonna work."

Meanwhile…

Damon: "What do you mean, it's not valid?"  
Banker: "We mean, Mr. Schuler, that the person you bought this from does not exist."  
Damon: "NOOOOOOOOooooooo!"

Ryan: "Yeah, pretty much that."  
Jeff: "O…kay?"  
Ryan: "Okay guys, let me guess, another emergency?"  
Jeff: "Yep."  
Ryan: "Well, this is a random as usual. We've got Darkloids popping up everywhere, and this feels like more filler than  
about 70 of all the MegaMan NT Warrior episodes."  
Karl: "What's that?"  
Ryan: "Just a little 4th wall break. I'm taunting The Writer."  
Andy: "Don't do that, man! You don't know who you're dealing with! The Writer could kill us all!"  
Ryan: "I doubt that. Not after ALL THE SUPPORT WE'RE GETTING!"  
Jeff: "This fanfic hasn't gotten a single e-mail in a month and a half."  
Ryan: "And we're STILL WAITING!"  
Jeff: "If that isn't begging for attention at a 4th wall level, I don't know what is…"  
Karl: "Well, maybe if The Writer gets into gear. We haven't even had any real story plotlines for a while…"  
Ryan: "Don't anger The Writer!"  
Jeff: "Incoming transmission, guys."  
Sarah: "This is Sarah. Over."  
Ryan: "You're not in the army, you can just talk normally, okay?"  
Sarah: "Okay. I see the Darkloid out here. I'll take care of it."  
Jeff: "No way. Not without backup…"

The transmission ends.

Jeff: "She hung up."  
Karl: "Oh great. Your girlfriend's in a real mess now, Ryan."  
Ryan: "Girlfriend? …You guys seriously have the wrong idea, we're childhood friends, that's all."  
Jeff: "Karl, Ryan, stop arguing. We'll all go as backup. Andy, stay here and keep us posted."  
Andy: "Roger."

Meanwhile, in the city…

CS Sarah: "Stop right there, Darkloid!"  
LarkMan: "Hmm?"

CS Sarah confronts the weird bird-shaped Darkloid.

CS Sarah: "Who are you?"  
LarkMan: "Hmph. I am LarkMan, Darkloid … of the skies! …And you're just some pathetic human who isn't worth my time."  
CS Sarah: "What!?"  
LarkMan: "Look at that, you're already trembling."  
CS Sarah: "! No I'm not!"  
LarkMan: "Well, if you aren't now, I guess I'll have to force you to!"

LarkMan flies right at CS Sarah.

CS Sarah: "BattleChip, AreaGrab!"

CS Sarah teleports away.

LarkMan: "Nice trick, but it won't help you."

LarkMan circles around and hits CS Sarah from behind.

CS Sarah: "Aah!"  
LarkMan: "Got you!"

LarkMan grabs CS Sarah by her neck.

CS Sarah: "Ow…"  
LarkMan: "Nice try, but I can't just let you walk away from this, now can I?"  
CS Ryan: "Put her down!"

CS Ryan, CS Jeff and CS Karl show up.

LarkMan: "Oh great, visitors. Ooh, and the God of Destruction too!"  
CS Ryan: "I said … put her down!"

CS Ryan aims his arm cannon and fires, missing completely.

LarkMan: "Oh, like you can hit me from there!"  
CS Ryan: "Then I'll close the gap!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and flies right at LarkMan.

LarkMan: "DarkChip, DarkTornado!"

LarkMan fires a dark-coloured tornado at CS Ryan and sends him flying back into the roof of a building.

CS Ryan: "Ow… That one hurt…"  
CS Jeff: "Think of something, he's gonna get away!"  
CS Ryan: "Damn, what can hit him up there…? Wait, I got it! Karl, mind if I borrow your powers for a sec?"  
CS Karl: "Borrow? Our CyberSuits aren't inter-compatible!"  
CS Ryan: "I know. Get Ability Program!"

CS Ryan holds his hand in front of Karl and absorbs some of his CyberSuit power, transforming CS Ryan into a form that resembles CS Karl and SearchMan.

CS Jeff: "So that'd be…?"  
CS Ryan: "Heh. This would be … CS Ryan, SearchSoul!"

CS Ryan arms himself with a sniper rifle and aims at LarkMan.

LarkMan: "Is he nuts!? He might hit you, girl!"  
CS Sarah: "Not a chance! …Ryan would never do that!"

LarkMan panics and begins to fly faster in the air.

CS Ryan: "Darn, it's hard to aim right, he keeps flying around irregularly…"  
CS Karl: "Just concentrate. Don't move the gun as much. Wait for him to fly into range."  
CS Ryan: "Geez, how'd you get so good at shooting, huh?"  
CS Karl: "I go hunting with my dad."  
CS Ryan: "God, you shoot small animals for sport. That's like, the first sign of a serial killer, you know."  
CS Karl: "Hey, I'm not judging you for your methods."  
CS Ryan: "What, Duck Hunt?"  
CS Jeff: "Just fire already!"  
CS Ryan: "Almost … almost … got it! Scope Blaster, fire!"

CS Ryan fires his sniper rifle, blasting LarkMan right through his face. He drops CS Sarah right before exploding in mid-air.

CS Sarah: "Aaaah!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm coming!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and catches CS Sarah in his arms.

CS Sarah: "My hero!" (hugs CS Ryan)  
CS Ryan: "Aw, come on! Again with this!? You haven't grown up yet."  
CS Sarah: "Neither have you!"  
CS Ryan: "…Right…" (sweat drop)

…To Be Continued.


	16. Explosive Situation Pt1

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 16: Explosive Situation Part 1**

At the Darkloids' base…

BurnerMan: _"So Ryan's finished off another Darkloid, eh? I think it's finally time he got what was coming to him. I just need some way to get him into place."_

BurnerMan wanders into a training area, where a bunch of Darkloids are training.

BurnerMan: _"Hmm, which one will be the bait? …Ah! AirMan. He'll do."_

The next day, at Ryan's house…

Bass: "Ryan, get off the computer. Seriously, what's keeping you on so much today?"  
Ryan: "It's that SearchSoul transformation I did yesterday, you know, by copying Karl's CyberSuit data with your Get Ability program."  
Bass: "Yeah, it's convenient. And…?"  
Ryan: "I was wondering how it worked, that's all. It seems we can comp the data of any CyberWarrior or Darkloid and gain their powers."  
Bass: "Yeah, I guess. The sky's the limit with it."  
Ryan: _"…Definitely…"_

Ryan's PET phone rings.

Ryan: "Huh? Who could be calling now? Hello?"  
Sarah: "Ryan, it's me. Sarah."  
Ryan: "Hey, what's up?"  
Sarah: "I was wondering, could we talk for a little bit today?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Sure, where are you?"  
Sarah: "At the coffee shop nearby."  
Ryan: "Okay, I'll meet you there."

Ryan hangs up.

Ryan: "Well, you got your wish, Bass. I'm getting off the computer. Happy now?"

Later, at the coffee shop, Sarah is already sitting down when Ryan gets there. He quickly finds her and sits down at her table.

Ryan: "Sorry I took so long."  
Sarah: "No, it's … it's fine."

A waitress walks over to the table.

Waitress: "And what can I get you?"  
Ryan: "Um, just a small coffee, thanks."

The waitress takes Ryan's order and walks away.

Ryan: "So, why'd you want to talk?"  
Sarah: "Um, well, it's…"

The waitress comes over with Ryan's coffee, then leaves.

Sarah: "It's about, well … us."  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Sarah: "Well, we've known each other since we were little kids, right?"  
Ryan: "…Yeah."  
Sarah: "You remember how we met, right? I was playing ball with my friends, and then the ball went onto the road. I went to get it, but a truck was heading right for me. And then…"  
Ryan: "Yeah. …I just happened to be there and I decided to play hero, so I dived and got you out of the way before you got hit."  
Sarah: "…When we landed on the sidewalk, you scraped your arm and leg pretty badly. Someone called an ambulance and took you to the hospital."  
Ryan: "Yeah, it really hurt a lot. But I was okay, because you went with me all the way to the hospital. You never left my side…"  
Sarah: "Yeah, and we've helped each other ever since…"  
Ryan: "So, …why'd you bring this up again?"  
Sarah: " …All I guess I wanted to say was … I really treasure our friendship, and I don't want anything to happen to it."  
Ryan: "Sarah, you know nothing going to change that. You're my best friend, even more than Jeff and the others. You know that."  
Sarah: "…Really?"  
Ryan: "Yeah."  
Sarah: (smiles) "Thanks Ryan."

Ryan's PET alarm goes off.

Bass: "Ryan, important e-mail. It says that … a Darkloid attacked the nuclear power plant at the edge of the city!"  
Ryan: "Great, they don't stop. Sorry Sarah, I gotta cut this short. Later."

Ryan gets up, and as he's about to leave…

Sarah: "Ryan, I'm … coming with you."  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Sarah: "You might need the help, right?"  
Ryan: "…Yeah, sure!"

Later, outside the nuclear power plant…

CS Ryan: "Okay, whoever it is, he's still in there."  
CS Sarah: "I'm right behind you."  
CS Ryan: "Right."

They enter the power plant.

CS Ryan: "Keep your eyes peeled, I have some feeling that this is a trap."  
CS Sarah: "How do you know?"  
CS Ryan: "Because there hasn't been one for a while."  
AirMan: "Ho-ho. You're right, this IS a trap."

AirMan walks in the room from a door on the side.

CS Ryan: "One random Darkloid? These attacks have no strategy to them at all!"  
AirMan: "Well, maybe you just don't see the strategy in them, ho-ho."  
CS Ryan: "Believe me, no strategy at all…"  
AirMan: "What!? Why you…!"  
CS Ryan: "Okay, then why attack a nuclear gas plant?"  
AirMan: "Because gas is my specialty, that's why! Ho-ho!"  
CS Sarah: "Eww, too much information…"  
AirMan: "Not that kind of gas."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, even I knew that."  
BurnerMan: "Looks like even you were a gullible fool to fall right into MY plan, AirMan. And I got two, count 'em, TWO CyberWarriors to show up! That's a pretty nice bonus!"

BurnerMan walks into the room.

CS Ryan: "Hey, it's Barbecue-head!"  
BurnerMan: "Shut up with the nicknames, CS!"  
CS Ryan: "Hey, don't call me CS!"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, sorry cow-sucker!"  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop) "What has Stephen been telling you…"  
CS Sarah: "What do you mean by 'your plan'?"  
BurnerMan: "It's simple, really. You know, get a certain Darkloid to cause a situation, CyberWarriors show up to stop 'im, and that's when I come in. And AirMan couldn't have picked a better location!"  
AirMan: "Hey, this was supposed to be my glorious win!"  
BurnerMan: "Hmph. Burning Sword!"

BurnerMan slashes AirMan with a large flaming sword.

CS Sarah: "What the!?"  
CS Ryan: "He attacked his own teammate!"

AirMan falls to the ground.

AirMan: "Traitor…"  
BurnerMan: "You obviously didn't read the Darkloid Handbook … which I don't even think exists. Anyways, even bad guys will jump at an opportunity when it presents itself. And you're just in the way now."  
AirMan: "What!?"  
BurnerMan: "See ya. Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan torches AirMan with a flamethrower attack and destroys him.

BurnerMan: "One annoyance out of the way."  
CS Sarah: "Something tells me … he means business."  
CS Ryan: "Great, just great…"  
BurnerMan: "Don't worry kiddies… This place will be … your graves! Hahaha!"

…To Be Continued.


	17. Explosive Situation Pt2

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 17: Explosive Situation Part 2**

BurnerMan: "You're toast!"

BurnerMan lights the burners on his back.

CS Ryan: "Here he comes!"  
BurnerMan: "Burning Jets! Yaaah!"

BurnerMan charges at the two CyberWarriors. They both dodge to the side.

CS Ryan: "BattleChips, AirShot and Vulcan1, combine!"

CS Ryan activates two BattleChips and combines them together.

CS Ryan: "Go, CS Combo, AirVulcan!"

CS Ryan fires a spray of rapid-fire airbursts at BurnerMan's back, knocking him down.

BurnerMan: "Argh!"  
CS Sarah: "You got him!"  
BurnerMan: "Not a chance!"

BurnerMan gets back up.

CS Ryan: "So much for that new trick…"  
BurnerMan: "Makin' up your own Program Advances, huh? Not like that'll help you!"

BurnerMan aims his flamethrower arm at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Are you crazy!? You can't fire that off in here!"  
BurnerMan: "And why not?!"  
CS Ryan: "We're in a nuclear power plant. NUCLEAR! As in, you turn this whole factory into a giant nuke if you shoot that thing!"  
BurnerMan: "So what? You afraid of getting killed?!"  
CS Ryan: "Of course I am!"  
BurnerMan: "Well too bad, I'm not afraid of a little nuclear burn! Get ready!"  
CS Sarah: "Meddy Capsule!"

CS Sarah throws a capsule bomb into BurnerMan's flamethrower arm, jamming it.

BurnerMan: "Huh? Not fair!"  
CS Ryan: "Woah, nice throw."  
CS Sarah: "Thanks. I've been practicing."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, I can see that."  
PlantMan: "Hey Burner, let's bolt! Uh oh…"

PlantMan and BubbleMan run into the room.

BubbleMan: "Oh blub it…"  
CS Ryan: "Hey, it's the Three Stooges!"  
BurnerMan: "Shut up with the nicknames! And what the hell are you two still doing here!?"  
BubbleMan: "Well, we set the bomb and we were coming back to get you before it … blows up."  
CS Sarah: "Wait, a bomb?"  
PlantMan: "Ah yes, my Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator. I understand that, it is indeed to be used for space detonation, but I didn't really have much available."  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop) "I'm not even going to ask how he got a bomb idea from Marvin the Martian…"  
CS Sarah: (sweat drop) "You and me both…"  
BurnerMan: "Wait, I never told you to use a bomb…!"

Suddenly, the entire building shakes.

BubbleMan: "Thar she blows, blub!"  
PlantMan: "Oh crap."

The bomb explodes, shaking the entire building. The floor beneath everyone breaks, and they all fall down into a pit.

BubbleMan: "We're going down, blub!"  
BurnerMan: "Gee, what told you that was happening?"  
PlantMan: "My bomb was a success! I'm so proud…!"  
CS Sarah: "Yeah, well you're going down with it, just like us!"  
CS Ryan: "Sarah, hold onto me, okay!?"  
CS Sarah: "Okay!"

CS Sarah grabs onto CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Jetpack, activate!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack, but it short-circuits.

CS Ryan: "Oh, perfect timing…!"

They all fall down and crash on the bottom of the pit, rubble crashing on top of them.

About 5 minutes later, they all manage to get out of the rubble.

BubbleMan: "We're all in one piece, blub…"  
BurnerMan: "No thanks to you, PlantMan."  
PlantMan: "Okay, I may have set the timer off a bit soon."  
CS Sarah: "Ryan!?"  
Darkloids: "Huh?"  
CS Sarah: "Ryan? Ryan, where are you!?"  
CS Ryan: "Sarah…"  
CS Sarah: "Ryan? I can hear you, but I can't see you!"  
CS Ryan: "Look down, idiot…"

CS Sarah looks down and notices she's standing on CS Ryan's back.

CS Ryan: "Good, you can see me. Now GET OFF ME!"

CS Sarah quickly gets off CS Ryan and helps pull him up.

CS Sarah: "Sorry…"  
CS Ryan: "Ow, it's fine…"  
BurnerMan: "Well this is great. I don't want to rot down here with you two."  
CS Ryan: "Really? I'm fine."  
BurnerMan: "Really? How?"  
CS Ryan: "…Sarah's here."  
CS Sarah: "Aw, that's so sweet…"  
BurnerMan: "…He's just trying to get brownie points."  
CS Ryan: "That's not what I meant."  
PlantMan: "Uh, guys. I might want to inform you of a slight problem."  
CS Ryan: "And that would be…?"  
PlantMan: "That was the … smaller bomb…"  
CS Sarah: "Excuse me?"  
PlantMan: "If that was actually 'the bomb', this factory would have gone sky-high. The actual bomb hasn't gone off yet, but when it does…"  
CS Ryan: "We're toast."  
PlantMan: "Pretty much."  
BurnerMan: "Oh that's great! Nice fix you got us in this time!"  
CS Ryan: "So how do we get out before we become part of a fireworks display?"  
BubbleMan: "Fortunately, I know a way, blub blub."

BubbleMan pulls out a miner's hat and a map.

BubbleMan: "I actually thought ahead and make a map of possible escape routes, blub."  
BurnerMan: "Bubble thinking ahead? That's new."  
BubbleMan: "And according to my map, we dig … here!"

BubbleMan quickly pulls out a pickaxe and picks at the ground, breaking open a water pipe.

BubbleMan: "Blub!"  
PlantMan: "You idiot!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm afraid of water! Get it away!"

BubbleMan pulls out a roll of duct tape and tapes up the leaking pipe.

BubbleMan: "Whew…"  
CS Ryan: "…Any way of getting out without dealing with water…?"  
PlantMan: "Yeah, that service tunnel behind me."  
CS Ryan: "What the hell? I didn't even see that!"  
BurnerMan: "Let's go already. I'm sure we don't want to get killed when there's still like, gonna be 15 more chapters in this section."

They all go into the service tunnel and travel for about 30 minutes.

CS Sarah: "It's pitch dark in here."  
CS Ryan: "It's fine. Just be careful not to lose your…!"

CS Ryan looses his footing and almost falls out of the tunnel into a giant hole. CS Sarah grabs his arm and pulls him back up, but he falls on her and knocks her down.

CS Ryan: (blushing) "Ack! Sorry!"  
CS Sarah: (blushing) "It's okay, it's okay!"  
BurnerMan: "Geez, you guys can be all lovey-dovey once we get out of here."  
CS Ryan & CS Sarah: "Shut up!"  
PlantMan: "This isn't helping…"  
CS Ryan: "Alright, so we can just fly over this hole, right?"  
PlantMan: "Not a chance. There's a possibility that gas is leaking here. Your jetpacks would set it ablaze."  
CS Ryan: "Oh, that's convenient…"  
BubbleMan: "I know, blub!"  
BurnerMan: "We aren't using another of your ideas again!"  
CS Sarah: "Come on, we can at least hear it."  
BubbleMan: "We float over there in bubbles!"  
CS Sarah: (sweat drop) "Forget I said that. He's an idiot."  
CS Ryan: "Might as well try it…"  
BubbleMan: "Blub, blub! It'll work, I tells ya!"

BubbleMan creates large bubbles around everyone.

CS Ryan: "Okay, let's go."

They all float over the large pit to the other side, pop the bubbles, and continue on. Soon after, they climb up a ladder and find themselves in another part of the factory that wasn't affected by the first explosion.

BubbleMan: "According to this map … uh, I don't blubbin' know…"  
CS Ryan: "Gimme that map!"

CS Ryan takes the map from BubbleMan.

CS Ryan: "Geez, you couldn't even see where you were walking. We're almost out."  
BurnerMan: "Finally."  
BubbleMan: "Yeah, blub! Oh blub!"

BubbleMan trips and snaps a wire. He lands face-first on the ground.

BurnerMan: "Watch where you're going!"  
BubbleMan: "Sorry, blub…"  
PlantMan: "You hear that?"

They hear a beeping sound.

CS Sarah: "Oh god, what's that!?"  
PlantMan: "I think it's … the second bomb! Bubble must've tripped a power cable!"  
BurnerMan: "When we get out of this, I'm gonna…!"  
CS Ryan: "Hey, talk about that IF we get out of this! Let's jet!"

CS Ryan and CS Sarah activate their jetpacks. BurnerMan activates his back burners and grabs PlantMan and they blast off for the door, BubbleMan running behind them.

BubbleMan: "Hey, you left someone behind, blub!"  
BurnerMan: "No we didn't!"  
BubbleMan: "Blubbin' stupid brother… Blub?"

BubbleMan looks behind to see an explosion coming right at him.

BubbleMan: "Oh, blub it all to hell…"

The explosion hits BubbleMan and blows him right at BurnerMan and PlantMan, sending them all flying into the sky.

All 3: "We're blasting off again!"

CS Sarah: "We're not gonna make it!"  
CS Ryan: "Oh yes we will! Hit the dirt!"

They both fly out of the building and cover their heads as the entire building explodes, sending wreckage everywhere, burying them alive.

CS Sarah: "Huh? We're alive?"  
CS Ryan: "Told ya. Nice one, Bass. Activating a LifeAura on the fly. We needed that."  
Bass: "Yeah, no problem."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, but if this LifeAura drops, all this rubble's going to collapse on us…"  
CS Sarah: "Guess we need to wait until someone digs us out…"

Meanwhile, outside the area, CS Jeff and CS Karl show up.

CS Jeff: "Geez, what the hell happened!?"  
CS Karl: "Great, I lost Ryan and Sarah's signals!"  
CS Jeff: "You what?! Not good… Let's find them, and quick!"

CS Sarah: "Ryan, I was wondering…"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah?"  
CS Sarah: "How are they supposed to find us?"  
CS Ryan: "They're supposed to … um, uh, well, they… oh crap."  
CS Sarah: "You didn't think that through?"  
CS Ryan: "……………Sorry?"  
CS Jeff: "Hey, you down there?"

CS Jeff breaks open a hole above them.

CS Jeff: "Sorry to invade your little moment, but we need to dig you guys out."  
CS Ryan: "About time!"

…To Be Continued.


	18. Continuing Plot

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 18: Continuing Plot**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Writer is a trained professional. Try this at home.

At the Darkloids' base…

ShadeMan: "You … INCOMPETENTS!"  
BubbleMan: "Don't yell at us, blub!"  
ShadeMan: "How could you screw up with such a simple mission!? I mean, really? They walked right into your hands!"  
PlantMan: "If I may interject, it WAS BubbleMan's fault."  
BubbleMan: "No, it wasn't, blub! You set the first bomb to go off too soon!"  
ShadeMan: "Silence!"  
Bubble & Plant: "EEP!"  
ShadeMan: "Obviously you two still need to learn to work together."  
BurnerMan: "Heh. It's all just sibling rivalry. They keep trying, but they can't be superior to me."  
ShadeMan: "Your incompetence is your weakness."  
BurnerMan: "Your faith in your friends is … wait a minute, that line doesn't work here."  
BubbleMan: "LOL!"  
ShadeMan: "What am I going to do with you three…?"  
BurnerMan: "Here's an idea. Give us some orders! I'm bored!"  
ShadeMan: "…I'll be back."

ShadeMan starts walking away.

BurnerMan: "And where might you be going?"  
ShadeMan: "I have a meeting with the other Commanders."

ShadeMan leaves and goes to another room, where LaserMan, DarkMan and CosmoMan are already sitting down at a table. ShadeMan sits down.

LaserMan: "And that makes all four of us. Yes…"  
CosmoMan: "How has our plan been progressing?"  
LaserMan: "I've made some connections. Yes… It seems there are a few traitors from a dimension that allied with the Goddess of Light who wish to be of … assistance."  
DarkMan: "Can we trust them?"  
LaserMan: "Most definitely. Yes… All they ask is for control of the dimension the Goddess of Light is currently in. We can easily have them hunt her down and bring her to us. I've also prepared a compliment of Darkloids to travel to that dimension as well."  
ShadeMan: "Hmph."  
LaserMan: "ShadeMan. I want you to take your 3 Darkloids with this Darkloid compliment. You leave tomorrow morning."  
ShadeMan: "What!?"  
LaserMan: "You heard me. You've failed to kill the God of Destruction more than enough times."  
ShadeMan: "Fine."  
LaserMan: "As for my other plan… Yes…"  
DarkMan: "Ah, the one that will deal with all those human nuisances?"  
LaserMan: "Yes… It's all laid out."  
CosmoMan: "Excellent."  
ShadeMan: "And the God of Destruction?"  
LaserMan: "He'll never be a threat to us again. Yes…"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you haven't noticed by now, LaserMan constantly says "Yes…" just like Megatron from Transformers: Beast Wars.

Later…

ShadeMan: "BurnerMan! BubbleMan! PlantMan!"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, what now?"  
ShadeMan: "Pack up. We're leaving for the other dimension tomorrow."  
BubbleMan: "Alright, we're moving, blub!"  
PlantMan: "And the objective?"  
ShadeMan: "…Hunt down and destroy the reincarnated Goddess of Light."

…To be Continued.


	19. Cyber Chase

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 19: Cyber Chase**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you don't read this story, the world'll be destroyed and it'll be YOUR FAULT!

A few days later, the CyberWarriors sent their NetNavis online in order to track down the Darkloids. They encountered a lone Darkloid, and are attempting to capture him.

ElecMan: "Haha, you're too slow, kiddies!"

ElecMan speeds through the CyberWorld, with all the CyberWarriors' Navis riding ChargeMan in pursuit.

Bass: "Hey, I'm not a kid, and you know that! I used to be your leader!"  
GutsMan: "Guts guts! Gonna thwump 'im when we catch 'im!"  
SearchMan: "ChargeMan, mind driving smoother? I'm trying to aim here."  
ChargeMan: "Choo-choo! Trying my best."  
ProtoMan: "Let's pick it up here. It's about time we did some work instead of our NetOps for a change."

And in the real world, at SciLab.

Karl: "ElecMan's heading for a net area set outside the city."  
Andy: "Why would he be going out there?"  
Jeff: "It's possible that a secret installation, or even their base might be located there."  
Ryan: "Or it's a trap."  
Stephen: "IT'S A TRAP!"  
Jeff: "Stop being so worried. Just because you fell for their last trap doesn't mean…"  
Ryan: "Just … shut up about it. I actually had to work WITH those Darkloids to get out of that mess."  
Stephen: "You actually think he's leading us to their base? I don't think they're that stupid."  
Ryan: "Yeah, they're not Hiitarted. Bass, you copy?"

In the CyberWorld…

Bass: "Yeah, go ahead."  
Ryan: "There's a pretty good chance ElecMan's leading us into a trap. Stay alert."  
GutsMan: "Or we take him out now!"  
Bass: "If we want to avoid a big mess. GutsMan's got the right idea for once."  
ChargeMan: "This Darkloid hasn't done anything though, choo-choo."  
ProtoMan: "Who cares? It's under our jurisdiction to capture him regardless."  
Bass: "SearchMan, I want you to try to slow ElecMan down. Fire a warning shot across his nose."  
SearchMan: "Got it."

SearchMan fires. ElecMan turns around to determine the cause of the commotion and takes the weak shot in the face.

ElecMan: "Ow! What the hell!?"  
Bass: (sweat drop) "I said ACROSS his nose, not UP IT!"

A few minutes later, they travel to a distant part of the CyberWorld that looks like a digital countryside.

Bass: "What is this?"  
ChargeMan: "You guys don't get out often, do you, choo-choo. The country areas of the CyberWorld are designed to look identical to the Real World, just like the city does."  
Bass: "I never knew that."

LaserMan: (on radio) "ElecMan! You'd better hurry up. If you don't succeed in this part of the plan, expect a painful punishment! Yes…"  
ElecMan: "…Yes sir."  
Bass: "Eh? Did a transmission just go through?"  
ElecMan: "Hey guys, just how far are you willing to pursue me?"  
ProtoMan: "What?"  
ElecMan: "Because I'd like to give you some incentive! Electric Blaze!"

ElecMan fires an electric ball at a computer system beside them, destroying it.

In the real world…

Karl: "Damage confirmed. ElecMan just trashed the network of a rural area 10 clicks outside the city. Power's down out there."  
Jeff: "Keep going after him."  
Ryan: "Are you sure about that? I think he's just trying to provoke us."  
Jeff: "Would you rather he destroys more systems?"  
Ryan: "Jeff, it's the Manitoban prairies. Who really freakin' cares?"  
Jeff: "Nonetheless, we aren't giving up. He'll just cause more damage if we don't stop him."  
Ryan: "And he'll cause more damage if we provoke him! Besides, our NetNavis are too far away from us right now. What if the other Darkloids decide to attack us? What kind of defense would we have? Damon? We'd lose right away. He's still trying to get an f-ing loan for a new car."

Meanwhile, at a used car dealership…

Damon: "Yes, I would like to buy a car."  
Bernier: "Well, you've come to the right place."  
Damon: "Bernier? What the hell are you doing here?"  
Bernier: "Well, since I'm an excellent card trader, I decided to deal with used cars. This is my dad's shop, and I'm filling in today."  
Damon: "Oh god…"  
Bernier: (sarcastic) "Welcome to the lot."

Back at SciLab…

Ryan: "Yeah, he's not gonna help us. Jeff, I want you to pull at least some of our Navis back."  
Jeff: "Duly noted … and ignored. All Navis converge on the target!"

In the CyberWorld…

Bass: "Understood. _Dear god, I'm taking orders from Jeff? Just how low did I just go?"  
_ChargeMan: "Choo-choo!"

ChargeMan speeds up.

ElecMan: "Ah, so the chase is on. Let's bolt!"

ElecMan speeds up as well, and flies into a remote server area. The CyberWarriors' Navis go in right after him and dismount from ChargeMan.

Bass: "Great, the lights are out. Did he cut the power here?"  
GutsMan: "Gonna thwump him!"  
Bass: "We get it, GutsMan."  
ElecMan: "You guys came all the way?"

ElecMan appears in front of them, under a spotlight.

ProtoMan: (draws a sword) "You're coming with us, dead or alive. I'll let you pick."  
ElecMan: "Really? I don't think you're in the position to do anything. You see, you can't escape from here. This is a no-Jack-Out zone."  
Bass: "Wh-what? Not good, if we can't get out…"  
ElecMan: "This is the first step to the Darkloids' total victory, the disposal of the only thing in our way. You see, without you, your human partners can't transform."  
SearchMan: "And you expect to take us out? Check the odds. 5 to 1, it's in our favor."  
ElecMan: "This isn't a matter of odds."

ElecMan activates a control panel.

ElecMan: "That's it! See ya!"

Suddenly, the entire server crashes and freezes. All the NetNavis and the Darkloid are completely frozen solid, along with the computer.

In the Real World…

Ryan: "Bass? Bass! Can you hear me?"  
Jeff: "What's going on? Karl, find the source!"  
Karl: "Affirmative. Searching now…"  
Andy: "Our Navis aren't responding! What's going on!?"  
Ryan: "…Damn it! Jeff, I told you it was a trap!"

Meanwhile, in the Darkloids' base…

CosmoMan: "…It seems we lost contact with ElecMan."  
DarkMan: "Then the plan worked?"  
LaserMan: "Excellent. Now, it's time for the second phase. With their Navis out of the way, their CyberSuits are completely useless! Yes…"

…To Be Continued.


	20. The Hyrens Awaken!

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 20: The Hyrens Awaken!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: CyberWarriors, brought to you by The Writer. It sucks just about as bad as it sounds.

Two days later, at SciLab…

Jeff: "So, that's what happened. That Darkloid froze that comp system our Navis were in, and now they're all stuck there."  
Andy: "So, what'll we do now?"  
Jeff: "We can't do anything. I sent Damon out to find the comp system. Unfortunately, it's not in the city. It's out in the countryside."  
Karl: "Great, so we're useless now…"  
Jeff: "Oh, by the way. Andy, I loaned Damon your car."  
Andy: "You what!?"  
Stephen: "Hey, wait a minute… Where's Ryan?"  
Jeff: "He's in that Aperture Science Duel Monsters… whatever-thingy. I guess Dueling's all he can do right now without a Navi."

Meanwhile, in the training room, Ryan is busy practicing against hologram opponents.

(LP: Ryan: 3200 / Computer: 2000)

Ryan: "Now, 'Armed Dragon LV7', attack the computer directly!"

(LP: Ryan: 3200 / Computer: 0)

The hologram shuts down.

Ryan: "That was boring." (sigh) _"Everything's more boring now…"_

Suddenly, a weird space disturbance occurs in the room.

Ryan: "What the?"

A man in a robe with angel wings appears.

Ryan: "Huh? Who are you?"  
??: "I will not tell you my name, but if you do insist that I need one, then you can call me … Ark."  
Ryan: "Ark?"  
Ark: "Ah, I see." (looks at Ryan's Duel Disk) "You're Dueling."  
Ryan: "Yeah, what about it?"  
Ark: "I believe you have provided me with a good opportunity."  
Ryan: "And what might that be?"  
Ark: "You don't need to concern yourself with this. I merely…" (raises his hand) "…intend to test you."

Suddenly, a Duel Disk appears on Ark's raised hand.

Ryan: "So you 'intend' to Duel me?"  
Ark: "But of course. I know that as the reincarnated God of Destruction, you have great potential. I must simply test to see if you are worthy of attaining such a level in the future. This will be but one of many tests."  
Ryan: "Wait, you know who I am!?"  
Ark: "Of course."  
Ryan: "Right… Whatever, I'm gone."

Ryan starts walking off the Dueling Field. Ark waves his hand again, and Ryan somehow teleports back to where he was standing before.

Ryan: "Huh? …What am I doing back here!?"  
Ark: "I cannot allow you to leave just yet. The test has not yet even started."  
Ryan: "Fine. Let me guess, I Duel, then you leave?"  
Ark: "Isn't that the main rule of Dueling? There must be conditions set to the game."  
Ryan: "Fine then, Get-"  
Ark: "Not yet. I wish to test your mind first."  
Ryan: "Huh?"

Ark raises his hand towards Ryan. It glows, and then Ryan does. Afterwards, his Duel Disk is replaced by a black Duel Disk and a new Deck.

Ryan: "Huh? Where'd THIS come from?!"  
Ark: "That is the current state of your soul, inside that Deck. It symbolizes your very spirit."  
Ryan: "Wait, this Deck is… I've never heard of these cards before!"  
Ark: "Well, in this digitized Dueling environment, you cannot use that CyberWarrior Deck without your NetNavi. So you needed some new cards. I used my powers to only awaken the creatures hidden inside you."  
Ryan: "…Inside me?"  
Ark: "We shall have a short Duel. I believe 4000 Life Points should suffice."  
Ryan: "Wait, I can't Duel with this!"  
Ark: "What? That Duel Disk not your style?"  
Ryan: "Not the Duel Disk. The Deck. I'm not using it."  
Ark: "Tsk, tsk, are you still on about that stupid thing that you won't use a different Deck until you get that 'Serpent Night Dragon' card back? It's gone! Don't you know what happened to it? Or did your father not tell you?"  
Ryan: "Wait, this guy even knows about that!?"  
Ark: "Please, I've been watching your progress for a long time. I bet you doesn't even know why you received that card in the first place!"  
Ryan: "Just shut up! I don't care!"  
Ark: "…"  
Ryan: "I don't care about what you're saying about this. If you want me to drop that whole thing, then fine! I'll use this new Deck then, if you'll shut up about it!"  
Ark: "Anger. Bass had that too, when he was the DarkGod of Destruction."  
Ryan: "Are you comparing me to Bass when he was evil!?"  
Ark: "You do have the potential to go either way. You have not received the proper guidance. This, I believe you will find when you venture to that other dimension to find the Goddess of Light."  
Ryan: "How do you know all this? Just who are you?"  
Ark: "Tell you what. I'll tell you that, if you defeat me."  
Ryan: "You better not have cheated me with a bad Deck…"  
Ark: "Nonsense. If anything, the only way that Deck would be bad was if your soul is not worthy enough to be the reincarnation of the God of Destruction."  
Ryan: "Fine then. Now, as I was saying earlier … Get Your Game On!"

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Ark: 4000)

Ryan: "I draw first!" (Draws.) _"Hmm, these are some weird-looking Dragon-type monsters…_ I summon 'Lightning Hyren' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1000) in Attack mode!"

Ryan summons a purple dragon floating on a cloud.

NOTE: These are identical to the "Hyren" Dream Creatures from the old TCG and GBC game Magi-Nation.

Ryan: "That's it. Now, show me if you can do anything."  
Ark: "As you wish." (Draws.)  
Ryan: _"This guy's so confident. It makes me sick."  
_Ark: "I summon. Arise, 'The Creator Incarnate'." (ATK 1600 / DEF 1500)  
Ryan: "Is this your first time Dueling?"  
Ark: "Why yes, it is. Did I make a mistake?"  
Ryan: "Yeah. Your monster's weaker."  
Ark: "Oh, I guess it is. I'll fix that. I Tribute my monster to Special Summon 'The Creator'." (ATK 2300 / DEF 3000)  
Ryan: (sarcastic) "Did I say weak? I mean really freakin' strong!"  
Ark: "No more joking. If you expect to take your destiny seriously, act like it. 'Creator', attack his 'Lightning Hyren'. Abominations should be dealt with in this manner."

'The Creator' destroys 'Lightning Hyren'.  
(LP: Ryan: 3500 / Ark: 4000)

Ark: "I shall end."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "I pay 1000 Life Points, so I can Special Summon 'Thunder Hyren'!" (ATK 2400 / DEF 1200)

Ryan summons a blue dragon floating on a cloud.  
(LP: Ryan: 2500 / Ark: 4000)

Ryan: "'Thunder Hyren', destroy 'The Creator'!"

'Thunder Hyren' destroys 'The Creator'.  
(LP: Ryan: 2500 / Ark: 3900)

Ryan: "I'll throw down a face-down, and that's it."  
Ark: "Pathetic." (Draws.) "I shall now test your heart."  
Ryan: "What?"  
Ark: "Are you truly able to accept the past and move on, or will you never recover. This shall tell all. I activate 'Ancient Rules'. And summon the 'Serpent Night Dragon'!"  
Ryan: "Wh-what? No way! It's…"  
Ark: "Your ace monster. Your favorite card. The one you've felt without ever since that day at the World Tournament months ago. You remember, don't you? The card had a chain reaction when you activated it, and it left you unconscious. Do you know why?"

NOTE: This is a reference from the World Championship Side-story, and this particular part isn't written yet as of this chapter's posting.

Ryan: "Huh?"  
Ark: "Your father had designed that card specifically. And infused it with dark energy. He told you to keep it with you so it would radiate this dark energy into you over a long period of time. You see, he knew long before that that you were the reincarnated God of Destruction. That's why your powers developed in a seemingly quick way."  
Ryan: "What? He made that card, to make me stronger?"  
Ark: "In a sense, he used it to awaken the dark powers inside you."  
Ryan: "Then why did it … overload, when I played it?"  
Ark: "The card itself had one flaw, that it would release all the dark energy it contained if ever activated onto a holo-imager, like those Duel Arenas. All of the energy was released into you, and knocked you unconscious. In the end, it proved to be beneficial, and only a month after you were already fighting Darkloids as the new God of Destruction."  
Ryan: "Then where'd Dad put my 'Serpent Night Dragon' card? Unless…!"  
Ark: "No, this isn't it. This card is a mere illusion I created. Defeat me, and I'll tell you where the actual card you seek is."  
Ryan: "Fine. So now that I know yours is a fake, I'll have no problem destroying it! Or did you not notice my 'Thunder Hyren' has 50 more Attack points that 'Serpent Night'?"  
Ark: "And your point?"  
Ryan: "It's about to get worse. I activate 'Attack Drain'! This drops 'Serpent Night's' Attack points all the way down to 0! Now 'Thunder Hyren', Thunder Crash attack!"

'Thunder Hyren' drops a massive lightning bolt on 'Serpent Night Dragon', destroying it.  
(LP: Ryan: 2500 / Ark: 2500)

Ryan: "Looks like we're tied now."  
Ark: "Only in terms of Life Points, but what about skill?" (Draws.) "I play 'Pot of Greed'. I hope you know what it does by now." (Draws 2.) "Next, I summon 'Herald of Creation' (ATK 1800 / DEF 600) and activate its ability, discarding 'Rare Metal Dragon' (ATK 2400 / DEF 1200) to add 'The Creator' to my hand. Next, 'Double Summon', and normal Summon 'The Creator Incarnate', and Tribute it again to summon 'The Creator'."  
Ryan: _"Not good! I can't stop any of this!"  
_Ark: "Activate your ability, 'Creator'. I discard 'Tyrant Dragon' (ATK 2900 / DEF 2500) to summon 'Rare Metal Dragon'." I will now have 'Rare Metal Dragon' attack 'Thunder Hyren'."

'Rare Metal Dragon' and 'Thunder Hyren' destroy each other.

Ark: "Now, 'Herald of Creation' attacks."  
Ryan: "And I activate my face-down! 'Call of the Hyren'! This Spell lets me summon 'Leaf Hyren' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1400) from my Deck, in Attack mode! And its ability allows me to activate 'Earth Field', a Field Spell that gives EARTH Attribute monsters an extra 400 Attack and Defense points, making it stronger than your 'Herald of Creation'."  
Ark: "Then I call back my attack. 'Creator', destroy 'Leaf Hyren'."

'The Creator' destroys 'Leaf Hyren'.  
(LP: Ryan: 2400 / Ark: 2500)

Ryan: "And now it's my turn!" (Draws.) _"Huh? A Fusion card? But I didn't even see a Fusion Deck! _What gives, did you not give me a Fusion Deck?"  
Ark: "Indeed. I expect you to create the monster from your own imagination."  
Ryan: "What, mid-Duel? Great. So I need to make up my own Fusion? I guess, in the meantime, I'll play this face-down."  
Ark: (Draws.) "I first summon 'Spirit Ryu' (ATK 1000 / DEF 1000) and then use 'The Creator', discard 'Gray Wing' (ATK 1300 / DEF 700) and summon 'Tyrant Dragon', forcing me to Tribute 'Spirit Ryu'. Now, I wage my final attack."  
Ryan: "Sorry, but you'll need to think a little more out of the box to get an easy victory out. I activate 'Typhoon'! This Trap stays up for 3 of your turns, and as long as it does, you can't attack me directly."  
Ark: "Then, I end."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "_Wait, this monster … and that one. They look compatible._ I summon 'Magma Hyren' (ATK 1700 / DEF 1000) and then I play the Quick-Play Spell 'Quick-Poly'! I combine the 'Magma Hyren' on my field and the 'Flame Hyren' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1500) in my hand! And summon … 'MagmaStorm Hyren'!" (ATK 2000 / DEF 2000)  
Ark: "Is that even strong enough?"  
Ryan: "It will be. 'Magma Hyren' automatically adds 1 'Magma Armor' Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand, and 'MagmaStorm Hyren' adds another 2 more. And I'll equip all 3! Now it has 3200 Attack points and battle immunity! Now destroy 'The Creator'! MagmaStorm Fury!"

'MagmaStorm Hyren' destroys 'The Creator'.  
(LP: Ryan: 2400 / Ark: 1600)

Ryan: "Two face-downs, and that's it."  
Ark: (Draws.) "A noble attempt, but I shall prevail. I activate 'Lightning Vortex', discarding 'Spirit Ryu'. Destroy his 'Hyren'."

'MagmaStorm Hyren' is destroyed.

Ryan: "Fine, I'll just activate this! 'Apocalypse'! I triggers when my monster is destroyed, and it wipes out all other monsters on the field!"

'The Creator' is destroyed.

Ark: "I must end with two face-down cards."  
Ryan: "Great!" (Draws.) "I activate my last face-down, 'Hyren Rebirth', re-summoning 'Lightning Hyren' to my field! Now, attack!"  
Ark: "I activate 'Emergency Provisions', sending my 'Summoner's Art' to the Graveyard, and increasing my Life."

(LP: Ryan: 2400 / Ark: 2600)

Ryan: "Too bad, you're still losing! 'Lightning Hyren's' effect activates, and it equips an Equip Spell from my Deck directly to it! "Shockstorm', equip!"  
Ark: "…"  
Ryan: "'Shockstorm' adds 500 points to 'Lightning Hyren', so he's now at 2300. Attack!"

'Lightning Hyren' attacks Ark directly.  
(LP: Ryan: 2400 / Ark: 300)

Ark: "Funny. I thought you said I would lose."  
Ryan: "I did. 'Shockstorm' still ahs another effect left. When 'Lightning Hyren' attacks, you take 300 extra damage regardless of whether the attack succeeds or not!"

A small lightning bolt hits Ark.  
(LP: Ryan: 2400 / Ark: 0)

Ark: "Impressive."  
Ryan: "So, spill it. Where's 'Serpent Night Dragon'!?"  
Ark: "You will find your missing card … in the other dimension."

Ark disappears.

Ryan: "What? 'Serpent Night Dragon' is in the other dimension!?"

…To Be Continued.

**Create-a-Card Catalog:**

HYR-EN 001 Lightning Hyren  
WIND / Dragon / Level 4  
ATK 1800 / DEF 1000  
This card is also Thunder-type. When this card declares an attack, equip 1 'Shockstorm' from your Deck to this card before the attack.

HYR-EN 002 Magma Hyren  
FIRE / Dragon / Level 4  
ATK 1700 / DEF 1000  
This card is also Pyro-type. When this card leaves the field in any way, other than sent back to the owner's hand, add 1 'Magma Armor' from your Deck to your hand.

HYR-EN 003 Leaf Hyren  
EARTH / Dragon / Level 4  
ATK 1800 / DEF 1400  
This card is also Plant-type. When summoned, activate 1 'Earth Field' from your Deck.

HYR-EN 015 Flame Hyren  
FIRE / Dragon / Level 4  
ATK 1800 / DEF 1500  
This card is also Pyro-type. When summoned, deal 600 damage to your opponent.

HYR-EN 016 Thunder Hyren  
WIND / Dragon / Level 5  
ATK 2400 / DEF 1200  
This card is also Thunder-type. Pay 1000 LP to Sp. Summon this card from your hand. You can't Tribute this card if summoned this way.

HYRF-EN 004 MagmaStorm Hyren  
FIRE / Dragon / Level 6 / Fusion  
ATK 2000 / DEF 2000  
'Flame Hyren' + 'Magma Hyren'  
Summon only by Fusion Summon. This card is also Pyro-type. When summoned, add up to 2 Equip Spell cards that specifically equip to FIRE monsters from your Deck/Graveyard to your hand. Ex. 'Magma Armor'

HYRS-EN 001 Shockstorm  
Equip Spell  
Equip to a Thunder-type monster. It gains 500 ATK. Also, when the equipped monster declares an attack, deal 300 damage to the opponent after the battle, whether the attack was completed or not.

HYRS-EN 002 Magma Armor  
Equip Spell  
Equip to a FIRE monster. It gains 400 ATK & DEF. Also, the equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle.

HYRS-EN 003 Earth Field  
Field Spell  
All EARTH monsters gain 400 ATK & DEF.

HYRS-EN 006 Call of the Hyren  
Quick-Play Spell  
Sp. Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Hyren' monster from your Deck.

HYRS-EN 038 Hyren Rebirth  
Continuous Trap  
Sp. Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Hyren' monster from your Graveyard. If the summoned monster is destroyed, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, destroy the summoned monster.

S117-EN 060 Typhoon  
Continuous Trap  
This card stays face-up until your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation, then destroy this card. Your opponent can't declare direct attacks.

S117-EN 061 Attack Drain  
Normal Spell  
Select 1 face-up monster. Its ATK is now 0 for the rest of the turn.

S117-EN 062 Apocalypse  
Counter Trap  
Activate when a monster you control is destroyed. Destroy all monsters on the field.

S117-EN 095 Quick-Poly  
Quick-Play Spell  
Select Fusion Material monsters from your hand and/or the field to the Graveyard. Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck that required the sent monsters.


	21. School Invasion Pt1

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 21: School Invasion Part 1**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Baracknophobia: The Irrational Fear of Hope

The next day…

At the Darkloids' base…

CosmoMan: "LaserMan, is the second phase of the plan ready?"  
LaserMan: "Yes, the X-Drones and Darkloids are in position. Yes…"

Meanwhile, at school…

Inside the classroom…

Ryan: _"This is horrible… I don't have Bass anymore… What if Darkloids show up? I wouldn't be able to do anything… And that Hyren deck, those dragons were a lot stronger than my usual ones. Too bad it disappeared when Ark left…"  
_Stephen: "FFFZZZSSWAASHANK!"  
Ryan: "What the...?"  
Stephen: "Fizz swaa shank!"  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Jeff: "Stephen got high and he was watching a fish dancing on its fins on TV. He just said that for some reason."  
Ryan: "Gee, I wonder why. He was high, dumbass. …Wait a minute?"  
Karl: "What?"  
Ryan: "Why's Stephen in this class? He's not in our grade!"  
Stephen: "My identity! It's been found out! Augh!"

Stephen starts running around the classroom, flailing his arms and making Dr. Zoidberg noises.

Ryan: (sweat drop) "Uh, okay…"

Suddenly, a bunch of X-Drones break the door open.

Robot: "ATTENTION STUDENTS. YOU ARE BEING APPREHENDED. HAVE A NICE DAY."

One of the X-Drones grabs Ryan by his shirt.

Robot: "YOUR DNA IS 50 IDENTICAL TO THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION'S."  
Ryan: "…So?"  
Robot: "…DO YOU HAVE A BROTHER?"  
Ryan: "…Uh, no."  
Robot: "…OH."

The X-Drone throws Ryan to the ground.

Sarah: "Ryan!"  
Ryan: "I'm fine."  
Robot: "UNTIL THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION IS LOCATED, YOU WILL BE ESCORTED TO THE CAFETERIA FOR CONFINEMENT. HAVE A NICE DAY."

All t he X-Drones force the students to go to the cafeteria, where a lone Darkloid stands guarding them.

FlashMan: "Stay orderly, kids. And no one MIGHT NOT get hurt."

Some students try to get past FlashMan, but he knocks them to the ground.

FlashMan: "You're not very BRIGHT, are you?"  
Student: "Hey! Watch it!"  
FlashMan: "I think you should rethink just what you're trying to ask of me. I am the great FlashMan of the Darkloid Army!"  
Student: "Huh?"  
FlashMan: "Ah, you have not heard of us? Truly we haven't gotten enough news coverage yet. We really need to find a way to fix that…"

Ryan: "Great, just great. Hey, where'd Jeff go?"  
Jeff: "I'm back."  
Ryan: "What the…?"  
Jeff: "I was collecting info from some of the students."  
Karl: "Right, but be sure to keep a low profile. These Darkloids don't know us very well, but they know who Ryan is. If they spot him, they're toast."  
Jeff: "Yeah, Apparently from what I heard, the Darkloids are after the God of Destruction. So, exactly right, we have to keep Ryan out of the way."  
Ryan: "What? Guys, really!"  
Jeff: "And you expect to fight without a CyberSuit!?"  
Ryan: "Vampire Evolution ability, hello!"  
Sarah: "No, Ryan. You can't fight."  
Ryan: "Huh? Sarah?"  
Sarah: "I can… I can, right? Because I still have Meddy with me…"  
Ryan: "No way. It's too dangerous."  
Sarah: (starts crying) "But, I … I want to protect you…"  
Ryan: "Oh, come on! Don't cry!"  
Jeff: "Nice one, Ryan."  
Ryan: "Hey, it wasn't…" (gulp)

Ryan collapses to the ground, clutching his chest.

Ryan: "I don't feel so good…"  
Jeff: "What's wrong!?"  
Ryan: "Vampire blood affinity … kicking in… Get me a bucket or something!"  
Andy: "Crap! What do we do?"  
Ryan: "…It's called an excuse to sneak into the restroom so we can plan this out!"  
Andy: "Oh yeah…"

They all try sneaking to the restroom, trying to hide Ryan as they go.

FlashMan: "Hey, stop there!"  
Jeff: "Our friend's gonna throw up! We're just taking him to the washroom."  
FlashMan: "Oh, fine. If he pukes, the floor won't be able to reflect my brightness."

They all head into the restroom. Ryan quickly rushes to a bathroom stall and pukes blood into the toilet.

Sarah: "Eww…"  
Ryan: "Ugh, it's called 'Don't cry, it makes me nosebleed blood. Or in this case, vomit'…"  
Jeff: "Ha. Ha. Okay guys, now's as good a time as any to plan this out."  
Karl: "Listening. Suggestions?"  
Jeff: "Okay, I found out this much from listening to some of the other students. Apparently, they're holding everyone in one of four places: the cafeteria where we are, but also the gym, the library, and the theatre. A lone Darkloid guards each spot. As well, we've got X-Drones roaming the halls. Not a good situation."  
Stephen: "Yeah, we don't even have our Navis so we can't even use CyberSuit transformations…"  
Ryan: "Wait a minute, we still have a chance."  
Everyone else: "Huh!?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, and SHE'S standing right here!"  
Sarah: "What, me?!"  
Ryan: "No, Karl's a girl in disguise. Duh!"  
Karl: "Hey!"  
Stephen: "Transformers! Robots in disguise!"  
Andy: "Shut up, Stephen."  
Ryan: "Sarah can still use her CyberSuit 'cause she still has Meddy with her. It's all up to her!"  
Sarah: "What!? The last time I tried doing something on my own, I screwed up big time!"  
Jeff: "Yeah, but we're here. It just means that … you've gotta do more work than us."  
Ryan: "Besides, if it comes to it, I still have my Vampire Evolution ability, but let's hope we don't need that."  
Jeff: "And as a last resort, Damon's trying to get our Navis back. Hopefully he gets back soon…"

Meanwhile… Damon's drives through the country.

Damon: "Okay, what the hell? Zero, where are they?"  
Zero: "Um, Saskatchewan?"  
Damon: "Wait, what!? Oh, that's perfect. Just FUCKING perfect."  
Zero: _"And that was just a guess…"  
_Damon: _"At least this car I borrowed from Andy is better than any car I coulda bought from Bernier…"_

And back to the others…

Andy: "We're doomed."  
Ryan: "Ugh… with that attitude, we are."  
Andy: "No, I mean 'He's gonna break my car with his horrible crap-ass driving, license-lacking driving abilities' doomed!"  
Stephen: "In stereo!"  
Ryan: "Shut up, Stephen."

Sarah transforms into CS Sarah.

CS Sarah: "I don't know if I can do this… I screwed up last time, against LarkMan, remember?"  
Ryan: "No worries. You just need to use this."

Ryan hands CS Sarah a BattleChip.

CS Sarah: "A VariableSword? I can't use this! You need a lot of skill to use those shockwave attacks!"  
Ryan: "Oh, come on! It's easy! Here, I'll show you…"

Ryan holds CS Sarah's arm, moving it to show her how to swing t he sword correctly.

Ryan: "Just keep practicing for a bit. It's easy, right?"  
CS Sarah: (blushing) "Yeah… it is."  
Jeff: "Okay, think you can do it now?"  
CS Sarah: "Uh… Yeah!"  
Ryan: "I'll help her with it."  
Jeff: "Alright, now, just a sec…"

Jeff checks outside the bathroom door and sees FlashMan standing at the door leading out of the cafeteria.

Jeff: "He's in position. Ready?"  
CS Sarah: "…Yeah."  
Ryan: "I'll do it with you, okay?"

CS Sarah and Ryan step out of the room.

Ryan: (whispers) "Okay, let's try to stay quiet. The unfortunate problem is, it also requires voice activation."  
CS Sarah: (whispers) "So how will we be quiet?"  
Ryan: (whispers/sweat drop) "I guess we won't."

Ryan holds onto CS Sarah's arm as she arms the VariableSword.

Ryan: (whispers) "Ready?"  
CS Sarah: (whispers) "Yep."  
FlashMan: "Hmm?"

FlashMan turns around and sees them ready to attack.

FlashMan: "Oh bugger…"  
CS Sarah: "…VariableSword! Sonicboom!"

CS Sarah (with Ryan's help) fires a shockwave at FlashMan, slashing him in half.

FlashMan: "Darn, going to the … big stage LIGHT in the sky. And it's so BRIGHT!"

FlashMan explodes.

CS Sarah: "I … did it?"  
Ryan: "We did it."  
CS Sarah: (smile) "…Yeah!"  
Jeff: "Come on, guys. We still have to free everyone else!"

…To Be Continued.


	22. School Invasion Pt2

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 22: School Invasion Part 2**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: BOOSH!

Ryan: "That takes care of that Darkloid!"  
CS Sarah: "Yeah!"  
Student1: "Hey! What're you doing?"  
Student2: "Yeah, they'll only let us go if they find the God of Destruction!"  
Ryan: "Wouldn't it be easier if we beat them?"  
CS Sarah: "Besides, I'm not handing Ryan over to them!"  
Everyone else: (sweat drop)  
CS Sarah: "…Huh?"  
Ryan: "Sarah, you idiot! Blurt it out in from of a quarter of the whole school, why don't you!"  
Student3: "You're the God of Destruction?!"  
Student4: "That's so cool!"  
Ryan: "Huh? Well, not really… _At least I don't get flattered very easily…"  
_Student3: "You're a world-class NetBattler, a World-Champ Duel Monsters player, one of the highest-ranking SciLab Officials AND the God of Destruction!"  
Karl: "I'm sure it's not a problem for you, right Ryan? You just might have a fan club after this."  
Andy: "Yeah, and girls'll be flocking to him like mad."  
CS Sarah: "No they WON'T!"  
Ryan: "Wh-what?!"  
CS Sarah: "Huh? Oh, nothing…"  
Jeff: "Can we stop wasting time. Someone else probably heard that. We should take care of the other three Darkloids.  
Ryan: "Right. Let's hurry and beat those other three Darkloids."

They start heading out to the library.

Jeff: "I was just wondering something from earlier…"  
Ryan: "…What?"  
Jeff: "That X-Drone from earlier said your DNA was only 50 of what the God of Destruction's DNA is. And yet, you ARE the God of Destruction."  
Ryan: "…Oh, I know! I'm part-vampire now, remember? I had a vampire's blood injected into me and I guess that changed my DNA."

They get to the outside of the library and look in through a window. They see a snowman Darkloid on skis.

Ryan: "Hey, it's BlizzardMan. Funny, I thought I killed him… Maybe not."  
Jeff: "Hey, where'd Sarah go?"

Without them knowing, CS Sarah snuck off into the library and slices BlizzardMan in half, then walks out the library door as BlizzardMan explodes.

Jeff: "Holy crap, did you just…?"  
CS Sarah: "Yep."  
Ryan: "Sarah, could you kill some bullies I know?"

They move on to the theatre next…

Ryan: "Wait, what?"

They all go inside, but there's no Darkloid.

Ryan: "Uh, okay…?"  
CS Sarah: "Maybe it ran off…"

They go to the gym next, and find FireMan inside.

CS Sarah: "Okay, I'll go and…"

Before CS Sarah could do anything, Ryan already ran in and confronted FireMan.

FireMan: "Whaa? You!?"  
Ryan: "Yeah. I still haven't paid you back in full for kidnapping my sister! DarkBlast!"

Ryan fires a powerful dark energy blast at FireMan, destroying him completely.

CS Sarah: "Ryan!!"  
Ryan: "What!?"  
CS Sarah: "I thought I was supposed to do this…"

Meanwhile, out in the country…

Zero: "Damon, I've located the last area where the other Navis were."  
Damon: "Good, I found the location in the real world too."

Damon walks into a large barn in the middle of nowhere. Inside, he finds a large, old computer server.

Damon: "Woah, there's something like this here…?"

Damon shuts it down, then jacks Zero into the computer.

In the CyberWorld…

ElecMan: "Wh-what the?"  
Bass: "What just happened?"

Zero enters the CyberWorld.

Bass: "…Zero?"  
Zero: "How was your nap?"  
GutsMan: "Nap?"  
Zero: "You guys were frozen in this server along with Elecman for half a week."  
Bass: "What?"  
ElecMan: "Uh-oh!"  
Zero: "Zero … Scatter Blade!"

Zero fires a flurry of shockwaves from his sword, cutting ElecMan to ribbons and deleting him.

Zero: "Come on, we need to get you all back."  
Damon: "I'll upload you all to data chips. Hurry up."

Back at school…

Ryan: "!!"  
CS Sarah: "Ryan, what is it?"  
Ryan: "I don't know, but… It doesn't feel good…"

…To be Continued. !!1


	23. School Invasion Pt3

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 23: School Invasion Part 3**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: CyberWarriors. About as fun as that dead vole you find under the concrete steps of your house.

In the school, Ryan and CS Sarah finally destroy all of the X-Drones.

Ryan: "Last one. And … done!"  
CS Sarah: "That's all of it…"  
Ryan: "No, I think there's one left… outside."  
Jeff: "How do you know?"  
Ryan: "I don't know. I can feel it, I guess."

Ryan leads for the door leading outside, but CS Sarah runs in front and blocks him.

CS Sarah: "I'm not letting you go! You can't transform, and if it was a Darkloid that you could sense, it must be really powerful!"  
Ryan: "Then you know why I have to beat it."  
CS Sarah: "No, let me fight that Darkloid instead."  
Ryan: "Sarah?"  
CS Sarah: "I never got a chance to prove to all of you that I'm a useful member of your team. This is as good a time as any. I'm sick and tired of all of you holding me back!"  
Jeff: "Hey, we never meant to hold you back in any way."  
Karl: "We're just trying to watch out for you."  
CS Sarah: "Why? Just because I'm a girl? Because you don't think I can take care of myself!?"  
Andy: "That's not what they meant!"  
CS Sarah: "I can handle this. I already took out two Darkloids today already!"  
Jeff: "And that proved what, exactly?"  
Ryan: "…Let her go."  
Jeff: "What?"  
Ryan: "I said, let her go. If she wants to do this, we should let her."  
Jeff: "Well, as the team leader, I say…"  
Ryan: "Funny, I don't remember Sarah ever being specifically part of your team!"  
Jeff: "What? …Oh yeah."  
Ryan: "Okay, you can try. Just be really careful."  
CS Sarah: "Well, it's not like I'm going out there alone."  
Karl: "Because of the situation, Ryan's the only backup we have, even though he doesn't have a CyberSuit."  
Jeff: "Yeah, I'm kind of interested in seeing what this Vampire Evolution power of yours is."  
Ryan: "Well, let's hope it doesn't go to that."

They all walk outside and into the field.

Stephen: "I don't see anyone."  
Ryan: "It's here. I can feel it."  
LaserMan: "If you can sense my presence, that means you're awakening even faster that I thought!"

LaserMan appears in front of them.

Ryan: "Hey, it's Laser-Show-Man!"  
LaserMan: "Childish as always."  
Ryan: "What was that?"  
LaserMan: "I'm surprised you were all able to beat all the Darkloids inside the school. I mean, without your CyberSuits and all."  
Karl: "Yeah, it was no problem. And one of your Darkloids ran off too."  
LaserMan: "Oh, right. TenguMan had to leave early. Whatever."  
CS Sarah: "Ryan, who is this guy?"  
Ryan: "He's LaserMan, one of the four Darkloid Commanders. We've only met two of them, but apparently LaserMan is the strongest."  
LaserMan: "Hmm? So that girl is the one who defeated my Darkloids?"  
Ryan: "Well, I killed one of…"  
CS Sarah: "Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that?"  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "Don't piss him off, Sarah…"  
LaserMan: "I see. Well, since you're the only one here who can actually fight, why don't you try to take down one more Darkloid? I'm sure it won't be much of a problem."  
CS Sarah: "Sure. I was planning on it anyway!"

CS Sarah jumps at LaserMan and attacks.

CS Sarah: "DarkChip, DarkCannon!"

CS Sarah fires the cannon attack at LaserMan, knocking him away a bit. LaserMan stands back up, as if he took no damage.

Jeff: "Wait a minute… how'd she get a DarkChip?"  
Ryan: "It must've been… from one of the Darkloids we killed! Remember, we didn't see what happened when she killed BlizzardMan. She might have picked up those DarkChips off him!"  
CS Sarah: "DarkChip, DarkSword!"

CS Sarah uses a dark-coloured sword and swings at LaserMan. The sword connects and breaks.

CS Sarah: "…Uh-oh."  
LaserMan: "You actually thought you could use those DarkChips properly?"

LaserMan punches CS Sarah and sends her flying. She crashes on the ground. Ryan runs to her side.

Ryan: "Sarah? Sarah? You okay?"  
CS Sarah: "Do I … look like it?"  
Ryan: "You got that line from me, so I know you're joking."  
CS Sarah: "Sorry, I don't think I can do any more."  
Ryan: "It's fine. I'll take it from here."  
CS Sarah: "Be careful."  
Ryan: "Aren't I always?"

Ryan gets up and walks towards LaserMan.

CS Sarah: "No, you aren't…"  
LaserMan: "What's this? No CyberSuit, no weapons, and you still plan on fighting me?"  
Ryan: "Oh, ShadeMan didn't tell you what happened in the other dimension, did he?"  
LaserMan: "And what exactly was that?"  
Ryan: "Oh, I don't know…"

Ryan concentrates his dark energy and sprouts red vampire wings from his back.

Ryan: "Maybe something about me becoming part-vampire!"  
LaserMan: "What!?"  
Jeff: "Awesome! That's the Vampire Evolution!?"  
Ryan: (nods)  
Karl: "Alright! Kick his butt!"  
Ryan: "Will do! Blood Laser!"

Ryan fires a red laser from his hand at LaserMan. It explodes on contact, sending him back a bit.

LaserMan: "That was your attack? Pathetic!"

LaserMan fires his own attack, but right before it hits Ryan, he disappears into thin air, then re-appears behind LaserMan.

Ryan: "That was my Blood Illusion move. Like it?"  
LaserMan: "No."  
Ryan: "Too bad. Plasma Edge-Blade!"

Ryan forms an arm blade made from the bone in his arm and slashes LaserMan with it, then jumps back.

Ryan: "Woah, I grew that out of my own arm? Gross…"  
LaserMan: "Why you…!"

LaserMan fires a laser attack at Ryan, piercing through part of his arm and knocking him to the ground.

Ryan: "Damn it… Vampire Healing…"

Ryan's arm explodes in a spray of blood, and then the blood disappears, healing his arm. LaserMan teleports in front of Ryan and kicks him down as he tries to get up.

LaserMan: "I may have spared your life the last time, but this time, you won't be so lucky!"  
CS Damon: "Zero Scatter Blade!"

As LaserMan is about to stomp Ryan's head in, a flurry of shockwaves come flying in and knock LaserMan away. CS Damon flies in from the sky.

CS Damon: "Anyone miss me?"  
Karl: "Actually, no."  
CS Damon: "Ha. Ha. Want your NetNavis back or not?"

CS Damon gives Jeff, Karl, Andy and Stephen their PETs.

Andy: "Dude, where's my car?"  
Damon: "Yeah, about that … it's kind of … in a ditch. Sorry."  
Andy: "WHAT!?"  
Jeff: "Calm down, Andy…"  
CS Damon: "Ryan, catch!"

CS Damon throws Ryan his PET. Ryan catches it.

Ryan: "Bass?"  
Bass: "Alive and kickin'! Now, let's waste this guy!"  
Ryan: "You know it! CyberSuit, Ignition!"

Ryan transforms into CS Ryan, but generates more energy than usual.

Jeff: "How's he doing that?"  
CS Damon: "Beats me."  
CS Sarah: "Wow… Ryan…"  
LaserMan: "Damn it! This is NOT part of the plan! No…"  
CS Ryan: "Heh. Sorry about your little plan. You should have realized by now … that the good guys always win!"  
LaserMan: "I've yet to see that proven."  
CS Ryan: "No problem." (preps his arm cannon) "BattleChip, FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires a powerful energy blast at LaserMan. LaserMan fires his own energy blast and negates CS Ryan's attack. As the smoke clears, CS Ryan teleports away.

CS Sarah: "Huh? Where'd Ryan go?"  
LaserMan: "Hmm."

LaserMan fires a laser blast straight up, barely missing CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Darn it! How'd you know I was there?"  
LaserMan: "You aren't the only one … who can sense DarkPower."  
CS Ryan: "Okay, then I'll try something else! Phoenix Charge!"

CS Ryan dive-bombs down on LaserMan with a flaming tackle, blowing him away. LaserMan regains his footing 10 feet away.

CS Ryan: "Had enough?"  
LaserMan: "Not a chance."  
CS Ryan: "Good. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed with my last attack!"  
LaserMan: "Oh. And why is that?"  
CS Ryan: "Oh, I just have a tendency to rip off attacks from animes. And this is one of the best ones!"

CS Ryan puts his hands together and pulls his hands back behind him, charging up energy between them.

CS Ryan: "Ka… Me…"  
CS Sarah: "Huh?"  
Jeff: "Oh god, is he?"  
CS Damon: "Everyone get down! Take cover! Get moving! Ryan's using the Kame Hame Ha!"  
Andy: "Wait, you tell us to get down and take cover, then get moving? Do you know how impossible that is?"  
CS Ryan: "Ha… Me…"  
LaserMan: "What kind of attack is this!?"  
CS Sarah: "One that's gonna blow you away!"  
CS Ryan: "…Ha!"

CS Ryan fires the Kame Hame Ha attack right at LaserMan, piercing through his body and causing a massive explosion, destroying him completely.

CS Ryan: "On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z, LaserMan's funeral! And that's…"  
Everyone else: "Don't say it!"  
CS Ryan: "…That's game!"

Jeff throws a rock at CS Ryan and hits him in the head.

CS Ryan: "Ow! Watch it!"  
Jeff: "We told you not to say it."  
CS Ryan: "Whatever."

CS Ryan helps CS Sarah get up.

CS Ryan: "You alright?"  
CS Sarah: "Yeah, I think so…"  
CS Ryan: (smile) "That's good."

…To Be Continued.


	24. Emergency Situation!

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 24: Emergency Situation!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We, The Writer (and other writing staff) would like to remind you that, for reading this, you do indeed have as much soul as the rest of us. Do NOT make us attempt to determine how much soul we actually have.

The next day, Ryan and Sarah are walking down the street, enjoying the peace after the previous event.

Ryan: "Glad that's all over with."  
Sarah: "Yeah. And as always, you save the day."  
Ryan: "Eh, not really."  
Sarah: "Don't be so modest. It was all you."  
Ryan: "Yeah right. You beat just as many Darkloids as I did."  
Sarah: "But you took out LaserMan. He was supposed to be the toughest of all of them."  
Ryan: "Yeah. Maybe the other ones will finally learn they can't win. You wouldn't know how much I'm hoping for that."  
Sarah: "Oh, I have an idea."

Sarah falls over. Ryan catches her before she falls.

Ryan: "Sarah? Sarah!"  
Sarah: "I'm fine…"

Sarah falls unconscious.

Ryan: "Oh no! Sarah! _What the heck happened?"_

Later, at SciLab's hospital wing…

Sarah is resting in a hospital bed, with Ryan sitting beside her, waiting patiently for her to wake up.

Ryan: _"Sarah, what happened to you…?"_

Jeff walks into the room.

Jeff: "Ryan, can I talk to you. Outside."  
Ryan: "Huh? Sure…"

They both step out of the room.

Jeff: "This is a serious problem."  
Ryan: "…How serious…?"  
Jeff: "Well, she used those DarkChips when she was fighting LaserMan, and now she's been infected by them."  
Ryan: "Wh-what? No way…"  
Jeff: "Yeah. We confiscated these DarkChips from her that she ended up picking up during that incident. I think they're better off with you."  
Ryan: "Sure."

Ryan takes the DarkChips from Jeff.

Ryan: "So, she's been infected by them now…?"  
Jeff: "Yeah. I researched a report you filed a week or so back. Remember when you fought a civilian NetNavi that had been corrupted by DarkPower? It was during that DrillMan incident."  
Ryan: "…Right. I remember now. I think its name was … ShovelMan?"  
Jeff: "Yeah. It was infected in a similar way. This DarkPower infection will eventually destroy everything that makes Sarah who she is, and she'll turn completely evil, just like the Darkloids."  
Ryan: "You can't compare those two situations. One was a NetNavi, and now it's Sarah!"  
Jeff: "Those DarkChips were developed to be used as weapons for the Darkloids. Its compressed Dark Ore. We know how dangerous that stuff is by now. Except that…"  
Ryan: "Except what?"  
Jeff: "We're going to have to use Dark Ore on Sarah…"  
Ryan: "What!?"  
Jeff: "To tell you the truth, the only cure for this 'DarkPower Sickness' is pure Aqua Crystals. But we don't have any at all, except for the miniscule ones powering our CyberSuits. But we were able to determine that multiple Dark Ore treatments can slow down the infection. The only issue with that is…"  
Ryan: "Stop ending mid-sentence and just tell me already!"  
Jeff: "…For this to work, we're going to have to constantly increase the dosage by small amounts. Eventually, she'll need more and more Dark Ore and more often too. But it'll eventually be a useless treatment. It's only a temporary measure."  
Ryan: "…So, how are we going to find some Aqua Crystals then."  
Jeff: "That's just it. You already know that you've got to find the Goddess of Light, right? We need you to also search that Dimension for Aqua Crystals. Heck, even the Goddess of Light's power would probably be able to cure Sarah."  
Ryan: "If that's what it'll take, I'll do it. When can I leave?"  
Jeff: "We had a feeling you'd answer like that. Your dad's already prepping the Dimensional Portal Generator. He apparently did a test run two months ago, and it worked perfectly."  
Ryan: "Wait, two months ago? That was just a bit before all of this started. How'd he know?"  
Jeff: "Beats me."  
Ryan: "Well, alright. I'm going back to see Sarah. Come get me when it's ready."  
Jeff: "Sure."

Jeff leaves, and Ryan goes back into the room. He sits back on the chair beside Sarah's bed.

Ryan: _"Don't worry Sarah. I'm not going to let you down. I never have, and I never will."_

Outside SciLab…

CS Damon and CS Andy are practicing their swordsmanship.

CS Damon: "See? Just keep practicing like that."  
CS Andy: "Got it."  
CS Karl: "Hey guys."  
CS Damon: "Karl? Out here to train?"  
CS Karl: "Yep. I'm a little rusty."  
CS Damon: "You guys lost your CyberSuits for what, 4 days. How can you be THAT bad now?"  
CS Karl: "Like this."

CS Karl aims his sniper rifle and fires at a target across the field. He misses it completely and hits Andy's car.

CS Karl: "Told ya."  
CS Andy: "My car!"  
TenguMan: "Oh, screw your car!"

TenguMan, a wind-based Darkloid appears in front of them.

CS Damon: "Oh great, there's more?"  
CS Karl: "We killed off, like four yesterday!"  
TenguMan: "GravityMan."

GravityMan appears as well.

CS Damon: "Crap, I remember this guy!"  
GravityMan: "GOOD TO BE BACK, MEATBAGS."  
CS Damon: "Oh yeah, the Darkloid that talks like a Cyniclon."  
CS Karl: "You mean Cylon."  
CS Damon: "Right. What did I say?"  
TenguMan: "GravityMan, let's have some fun with this."  
GravityMan: "BY YOUR COMMAND."

…To Be Continued.


	25. Final Departure

**CyberWarriors Season 1X: Rebirth Next  
****Chapter 25: Final Departure**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FINAL WARNING. If you are sane, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT READ SEASON 2. This is the first time that The Writer will actually care about the readers. Heed his warning.

TenguMan: "Tengu Tornado Force!"

TenguMan launches a tornado at the 3 CyberWarriors.

CS Damon: "BattleChip, Barrier200!"

CS Damon summons an aura to block the attack, then CS Andy jumps into the air at TenguMan.

CS Andy: "BattleChip, StepSword!"  
GravityMan: "GRAVITY FLUX!"

GravityMan creates an increased gravity zone and CS Andy drops to the ground.

CS Andy: "Ow!"  
CS Karl: "Scope Blaster!"

CS Karl fires his sniper rifle at GravityMan, causing GravityMan to drop his attack.

CS Karl: "Even with the odds in our favor, we're not getting anywhere!"  
TenguMan: "GravityMan, hold them off."  
GravityMan: "BY YOUR COMMAND."

TenguMan begins to fly towards SciLab.

CS Karl: "Hold it right there!"

CS Karl fires his Scope Blaster right in front of TenguMan, stopping him.

CS Karl: "You're not going anywhere! Damon, alert Jeff. Get the portal running!"  
CS Damon: "Sure!"

Inside SciLab, Ryan's still waiting in the hospital room when Jeff runs in.

Jeff: "We got a problem!  
Ryan: "Don't tell me? Darkloids."  
Jeff: "Yeah, two of 'em. They must have figured out we're prepping the Dimensional Portal Generator."  
Ryan: "Well, this isn't good. So what's the plan?"  
Jeff: "Right now, everyone else is dealing with the Darkloids outside. Your Dad's working on the portal generator. It's obvious the Darkloids' aim is to prevent us from using it."  
Ryan: "Okay, then let's go!"  
Jeff: "No, you're going."  
Ryan: "…What?"  
Jeff: "You're going to the other dimension alone, okay?"  
Ryan: "You can't be serious."  
Jeff: "This is something the God of Destruction has to do. Not any of us."  
Ryan: "Jeff…"  
Jeff: 'Hey, we'll be fine. We'll hold down the fort while you're gone."  
Ryan: "We have a fort? Since when?"  
Jeff: "Heh. Just go."  
Ryan: "Alright."

Ryan starts walking away.

Ryan: "Jeff, promise me something."  
Jeff: "Yeah, what?"  
Ryan: "Watch over Sarah while I'm gone. …Make sure she's okay."  
Jeff: "No problem. Now get going!"  
Ryan: "Right!"

Outside…

TenguMan: "Pathetic! You three aren't even a challenge!"  
CS Jeff: "Mind if I change your perception of that? BattleChip, TankCannon"

CS Jeff shows up, carrying a large bazooka.

CS Jeff: "Been a long time since I've said this. This…" (aims weapon) "Is my BOOMSTICK!"

CS Jeff fires the TankCannon at TenguMan, blowing him back.

TenguMan: "Damn it!"  
CS Jeff: "CyberWarriors, move!"

Back in SciLab, Ryan finds his dad in the main facility.

Ryan: "Dad? Is it up yet?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Almost. It just needs to boot up."  
Ryan: "Got it."  
Ryan's Dad: "You're really going alone, aren't you?"  
Ryan: "Yeah. I have to."  
Ryan's Dad: "Alright, take these."

Ryan's Dad hands Ryan a pair of shoes.

Ryan: "Shoes?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Just put them on."

Ryan puts the shoes on.

Ryan: "Wow, you actually got my size. This is easier than when I take 3 hours shoe shopping."  
Ryan's Dad: "They're special shoes I designed. They'll also fuse with your CyberSuit when you transform."  
Ryan: "And they do…?"  
Ryan's Dad: "They're voice activated rollerblades."  
Ryan: "Really? Wicked!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Here's two other items."

Ryan's Dad hands Ryan a capsule and 2 BattleChips.

Ryan's Dad: "One of those chips has a Light Radar that will download into your PET so you can easily track down the Goddess of Light. It senses light energy. The other BattleChip is a special chip that'll make it easier for you to use your jetpack."  
Ryan: "And the capsule?"  
Ryan's Dad: "…It's got a house in it."  
Ryan: "What the?"  
Ryan's Dad: "We perfected capsule technology. There's actually a portable house inside it."  
Ryan: "Right…"

A computer system starts beeping.

Ryan's Dad: "The portal's all ready now. Open the roof."

The roof opens up.

Ryan's Dad: "Activate Dimensional Portal generator… Now!"

Ryan's Dad pulls a lever. Two satellite dishes on the roof activate and fire electrical energy into the sky, opening up the Dimensional Portal.

Ryan's Dad: "Go for it, Ryan!"  
Ryan: "Right! CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan uses his PET and transforms into CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Okay, let's do this!"  
Bass: "Just hurry up, okay?"  
CS Ryan: "SupportChip, RocketBooster! Download!"

CS Ryan activates a powerful jetpack on his back.

Ryan's Dad: "Opening the runway."

The roof of the building opens and a long runway is extended out of the building into the sky.

CS Ryan: "Rollerblades, on!"

CS Ryan's boots turn into rollerblades.

Ryan's Dad: "Okay, go for it!"  
CS Ryan: "See you on the other side! Jetpack, activate!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and blasts off along the runway and into the sky, straight into the Dimensional Portal.

On the ground…

CS Jeff: "Alright, he's off!"  
CS Karl: "Hey, the Darkloids are leaving."  
CS Jeff: "Guess they figured they lost."

TenguMan: "Retreat for now."  
GravityMan: "BY YOUR COMMAND."  
TenguMan: "Shut up."

Inside the Dimensional Portal.

CS Ryan: "So this is it… I'm on my own now…"  
Ark: "Not necessarily."

Ark appears in front of CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Ark? Wait, if you could go in the portal, then why didn't you help us?"  
Ark: "Sure I could use it, but you can't the same way I can."  
CS Ryan: "Uh, okay?"  
Ark: "…As I was saying, don't think you're going to be alone in this other dimension. There's already Darkloids there, searching for the Goddess of Light."  
CS Ryan: "Already!?"  
Ark: "Yes. But I have a feeling you'll find some new allies there too."  
CS Ryan: "…Whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Goddess of Light to find."

CS Ryan flies past Ark and deeper into the portal.

Ark: "So one story ends, and another begins."

Ark vanishes.

…Season 1X END.

Continued in CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World.


End file.
